Fallen Angels don't have Wings
by Toxic Kisses
Summary: modern fic.the charecters find themselfs in a world of sex,drugs,love,parenting,partys, and basically just life. Goths, Punks, preps and stoners. let me know what u think
1. Welcome to my Life

**A/N: Ya know, you can thank my parents for the start of this fic, they went through my room and found my cigarettes and found my empty pringle can that i ash in. I was grounded for 2 months and wrote this crap in a note book. Im just really bored... **

**I know that most of you probably aren't reading this but i dont care. I hope you like my story. Most of the stufff in this story are true and im not gunna tell you what ones cuz...i just wont. But most of the other parts im making up as i go along. The main person in this story is mostly Kagome.Well I hope you enjoy this.**

**Please read and Review.**

**WARNING:** This story has alot of drug use, some violence, rape, language,sex, and alcohol.

**Disclaimer:** I own damn near nothing in this whole story... and if i do own something, i will be sure to let u know.

Fallen Angels don't have Wings

Chapter One

Welcome to my Life

**Kagome's Pov **

My name is Kagome. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I just turned 17 years old and I'm in grade 11. I have an older sister named KiYomii. ((A/N: Kee-yom-ee)) She's 18, and I'm very close to her.She dropped out of school a few weeks ago and if she wasn't a goth, people would probably notice that she's the prettiest girl in Japan. I Love her so much and we're pretty close. I have a younger brother named Souta, He's 13 and in grade 7. Well, half brother. We have different dad's. And I have two little twin sisters that are seven years old.

My oldest sister, Kameron, was 23 when she comited suicide last year. Wanna know why? Well I don't care if you do or don't cuz i'm gunna tell you.

_Flashback _

_Our step father, Shaun, didn't make it life too easy. He was constantly raped Kameron. She also did this because she was with a guy for six years and they were going to get married that summer. She went to his house one day and heard a womens voice coming from his bedroom, giggling. Kameron walked into the room, and seen that he had been sleeping around Kameron. Kameron's boyfriend was 24 at the time and he was sleeping with a 15 year old. Kameron was heartbroken. She drove home crying and when she was home she ran into her room and locked the door. Later, we found out that she slit her rists...Deep...and she left a note for us._

_Alone. Forgotten. Crying. Tears. Heartbroken. Depression. Cutting. Blood. Why? Questions no one answers. Goodbye...So I guess I'll Die young and save myself...KiYomii, Kagome, Souta, the twins, I Love you kids with all my heart. I'll miss you. And I'm Sorry I have to do this to you, and I hope you understand. GoodBye..._

_Love,_

_Kameron _

_it was hard to get over the fact that she was really gone, and we're still getting through it._

_End Flashback _

I can hear The Whore, our mother, in the room next to mine now with one of her..."clients". KiYomii and Me have a real father who we can see somtimes. Him and our mother were married when we was younger. But he's in a band so he's always traveling, and doing concerts. But right now, he's in jail for drugs. Kameron's dad was one of mom's "clients" and so is Souta's. Neither of them knew their fathers.

Did I mention our step father, Shaun, is the biggest drug dealer in Tokyo? Oh yeah... ans I hate him SO fucken much.

I guess I'm not a very good girl like I should be. But hey... Fallen Angels Don't have Wings... And when an angel looses her wings, she's no longer an angel. am I Right?

My best friends are Sango, Inuyasha, and my boyfriend Kouga. They've alwyas been there for me. My girl, Sango, is lovely for being a weed adict. She showed me how to skatebaord when we were kids, and let me know that it's okay to be me, Kagome. Punk Rock Bitch.

**Can't ya tell 'm bored? Sorry it's short but that was just the begining thingy. Blah, Blah, Blah...Please Review and tell me how it is so far. **

**ToXic Kisses**


	2. Kouga and Kagome Forever

**hi everyone, im back. i got grounded again, im really sorry. and if i forgot to mention this, my name's brittany. im so happy that i got six reviews and im glad you 6 readers really liked it. it just feels so weird to actually have soemthing you've written on the internet. im amazed. yeah i know, sounds kinnda corny dont it. im not sure where im going with this story, but i am adding parts of my own life into this, put not too much cuz i like to mostly keep to myself. **

**Brittany Hugs and thanks--**

**Hatred Angel with Broken Wings (( HatredAngel))**

**shippp lover :-) **

**nekolover**

**punkgoddess**

**moongoddess07**

**Thank yous so much and i hope after all this time you'll still keep reading my fic. and Hated Angel with BrokenWings im flattered that im on your favorite authors list lol.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BESIDES THE PLOT**

Chapter Two:

Kagome awoke around four in the morning. She hadn't fallen asleep untill 2:00 so she was amazed she was even up at this hour. She had been out all night again with her sister KiYomii, her sister's boyfriend Sesshomaru, and her own boyfriend Kouga, at some kid's pot party.

She stepped out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black thong that said 'I Love Nerds' in white letters, and a purple bra. ((A/N: i love purple and nerds. haha, oh yeah...writers block...hmm, i want pixie stix. back to the story)) She then went over to her closit and snatched a black t-shirt that says 'Green Day' in green letters. ((like the lettering on their Kerplunk album)) Kagome was a true Green Day fan. She had been since she was 11 years old and was now currently 16 years of age. She wasn't someone who all the sudden liked then because billie joe is 'soo hott' ((which he is but that's not the point)) she loved them because their music was meaningful and really reached out to people. She also pulled out black tilt flare jeans she had recently purchased from Pacific Sun, not exactly her favorite store, but one of them. She then pulled out a black zip-up hoodie that said 'Anti-Flag' across the bottom of the back.

Kagome got dressed and combed her lovely, straight, black hair that reached a lttle below her breasts. She had a few dark purple streaks, but those would wash out in a few more weeks. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face. She then applied black eyeline and put on some chap-stick. She didn't really like to wear much make up. it made her feel too un-natural. Kagome then sat town on the floor and shaved her pale legs. As she did this, she lit up a cigarette. After she finished her cigarette, and oh yeah, shaving her legs, she left her room and walked down the shitty old stairs to the kitchen. While she was busy eating pixie stixs, she cooked some rice and watched Family Guy on adult swim. She poured the rice in a big bowl and ate the but that she had placed on her plate. At 5:17 AM, she stepped outside and sat up in an old tree she had in her backyard. Lighting a cigarette, she watched the sun come up. After that poetic event, she stepped back inside and seen that there was a note on the tabel in the kitchen. It was from her whore-bag mother and her step father saying that they were out of town and would be back in a few days. "Do they honestly think we care?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she carelessly tossed the note on the floor. She opened the refridgerator door and peered inside for a few minutes untill she finally noticed that all that was in there was 20 or 30 bottles of beer, a few cans of beer, and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Oh how wonderful is that... A house with two 7 year olds and all that's in the fridge is beer." Kagome mused and she stared in disbeleif of her her mothers stupidity, "I guess I'll have to go to the store after school then." Kagome has two twin sistes that are 7 years of age, Jessica and Melanie. Kagome turned on the TV and watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. At 6:34 she got her lazy ass up and walked up the lonely stair case, down the hall and to her 13 year old brothers room and woke up Souta. "Hey kiddo, it's like 6:30, don't forget that u gotta be to school at eight o' clock, if ur even gunna go today." Kagome said kinnda bored and with care. It was the same thing every morning. Souta then got up and went to take a shower. Kagome went into her sister KiYomii's room to find her and Sesshomaru, KiYomii's boyfriend, laying on the bed smoking pot while watching Dora The Explorer on TV for some strange reason. "Morning Kaggy." KiYomii said to her younger sister. "Morning KiYomii, morning Sesshy." Sesshomaru's response was a simple nod. Kagome left the room and went to her own bedroom and sat down at her desk and started up her computer. She looked online at some clothes at Hot Topic's website, Pac Sun's website, and at interpunk and Smartpunk. She also talked online to her friend Sango and and her boyfriend Kouga.

(( Kagome is PunkRockBitch456, Sango is BassRocker009, and Koga is KOUGA793 ))

PunkRockBitch456: hey...

BassRocker009: hey Kags, morning kouga.

PunkRockBitch456: Kouga?

PunkRockBitch456: hellooooo...

BassRocker009: wtf kouga?

KOUGA793: oh, hey guys.

BassRocker009: finally...

PunkRockBitch456: hi kouga.

KOUGA793: Hey kags.

BassRocker009: WELL... there isn't too much to chat about so im gunna go and drink some coffee. love you guys, bye bye!

PunkRockBitch456: yeah, im gunna go too, bye. love you sango. love you Kouga.

KOUGA793: love you kagome, bye.

Kagome turned off her computer and put on her black ETNIES shoes with the purple E. KiYomii and Sesshomaru both dropped out of school, and Souta doesn't leave untill 8:00, so she had to go to school alone. She went into the twins room and kissed them good bye and walked out the front door. As she made her way down the cracked streets and passed the broken homes, she dropped down her skateboard. It had a black deck with black wheels and was custom made. It had in small letters a lot of the bands she loved painted on it in white letters. Such as The Used, Green Day, Blink 182, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Bad Religion, The Misfits, Linkin Park, The Rollings Stones and so on. And over all that in larger purple letters said 'Kouga and Kagome Forever.'

**THATS ALL FOR NOW. It's a little late and i cant think of what else to write. Let me know what you think of it and tell me any ideas you may have. thank you so much and remember to reveiw. **

**Love,**

**ToXic Kisses**


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Hey there, it's me again, umm... thanks so much to my 3 reveiws on the last chapter. **

**Hated Angel with BrokenWings**: I **dont know about the pairings right now, but for a little bit it will be kag and kouga and idk, maybe kagome will be with Inuyasha but idk yet. **

**punkgoddess**: **thanks for reveiwing, im happy you like it.**

**Leader of the Pyschotic****: glad you like it.**

Chapter Three:

As Kagome skateboarded down the street, she listened to Green Day's hit cd back in '94 called Dookie. Her headphones blarring, she mothed the words as she got closer to the high school.

_"Dear Mother, can you hear me whinning? It's been three whole weeks sonce that I have left your home. _

_This sudden fear has left me trembling. 'Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own, and im feeling so alone."_

Kagome felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. She had gotten a text message from sango. While Kagome skated down the sidewalk and listened to her headphones, she also text messaged back and forth with sango.

_"Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes._

_some call it the slums, some call it nice._

_I want to take you through a waste land I like to call my home_

_Welcome to Paradise._

_A gunshot rings out at the station. another urchin snaps and left dead on his own._

_It makes me wonder why I'm still here,_

_for some strange reason it's now feeling like my home_

_and im never gunna go._

_Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes._

_some call it the slums, some call it nice._

_I want to take you through a waste land I like to call my home_

_Welcome to Paradise."_

Then Kagome turned off her walkmen and put it in her black backpac which was covered in different sized safety pins, studs, and other shinny things. She carried her skateboard as she walked across the lawn to where she seen Kouga.

"Hey babe." greeted kagome's boyfriend, Kouga with a quick kiss on the lips.

Kouga was wearing black baggy pants with chains and his pants hung down a ways, so you could see his hot pink boxers. He was also wearing a black hoodie that said _DC shoe Company_ in white letters.

"KAGOME!" some people screetched across the lawn. Kagome turned around to see Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku running towards her. They all tackled her in a hug and rolled around on the ground laughing their heads off. The four had been the best of friends since the 6th grade. Kouga stood and starred at their immaturity. He was 18, and was also be graduating soon, while the others would still be going to school for one more year.

"Miroku, I haven't seen you all summer! How was jail?" Kagome asked while still laughing.

"I made a few friends, but some guys there were gay, and wanted my sexy self as their new play toy." He stated while the others made a nasty face.

"and...?" Sango said.

"and I told them I had a beautiful lady back at home." Miroku said and kissed Sango.

Miroku and Sango got together a few weeks before Miroku was sent to jail. Cops had pulled him over for speeding and Miroku was drunk. They searched his car and found illegal drugs under the seats. Miroku had been sent to jail during the end of last school year, and all summer. He was totally pissed that the cops took all his pot and cocaine. But, he got over it.

"okay okay. Get a fucken room." Inuyasha said to the couple. Inuyasha loved his friends but recently he's been hanging out alone alot. Last time he did this he was in 7th grade, and that's when he started cutting himself, so they were getting suspicious ((SP?)) . Inuyasha was wearing baggy black pants, a baggy black long sleeved shirt that said "_come to the dark side... we have cookies..." _Inuyasha has long black hair, and he was wearing a black beanie. He was the goth one of the group. He also had on black nail polish and black eyeliner.

Sango was wearing a pink, black, and red plad skirk, not too short, or too long. about to her thighs. and black fishnets tights. She was wearing a pink tank top that had a punky hello kitty on it, and a black zip up sweater that had a red broken heart on the back. She had on black eyeliner, red gothic boots that went a little abover her knee's. Sango also had her nails painted a bright red. her arms were covered with red sex bracelets and spikey black bracelets. She was also wearing a black choker necklace.

Sango stopped kissing miroku, but he just started kissing her neck.

"Miroku stop being a horny bastard." Kagome said and pulled him off her friend.

"But I haven't seen her in awhile." Miroku pouted.

"after school." Sango reasurred him quietly.

Inuyasha just gave the two a look, apparently he was the only one who heard the promise.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gunna skip today, 'cause..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"It's the first day." Kagome stated, "You can't go home. We'll miss." she pouted

"I'm just not in a good mood..." He argued with her quietly. Kagome was the only one who really understood him. They've known eachother forever, and he thought Kagome was the only one who really understood him. He gave her _that look_ and she knew he wasn't kidding.

"alright... I guess I can let it slip just this once." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look, sometimes he wondered if she was high all the time.

"Kag, you're so strange." He said and gave her a hug.

Kagome hugged back and said, "But that's why you love me."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he had to smile back, even though he wasn't a huge fan of smiling.

"I'll call you when I get home." She assured him

"Promise?"

"cross my heart!" she yelled with great sarcasm, hugging him again.

"Alright, see you guys later." Inuyasha waved and walked home.

**- - with Inuyasha - - **

Inuyasha walked down the fucked up streets while thinking to himself new lyrics for a song. He lit a cigarette and continued his thoughts. As he got closer to his house he finished his cigarette and walked inside. It was the same thing, every day. Inuyasha's mom drunk on the couch while her boyfriend watched TV.

"why aren't you at school?" His mother asked him.

"I didn't feel like it." He said.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" His mother's boyfriend, Paul, asked. ((im not good with Japanesse names))

"well, last night he stayed at KiYomii's house..." Inuyasha muttered.

"that filthy whore..." paul growled to himself.

"She's not a whore." Inuyasha argued.

"Did I ask you?" Yelled Paul, "and why the fuck are you wearing make-up!"

"It's eyeliner, and no one ever said it was just for girls." Inuyasha argued, again.

"yeah, but what about the black nail polish?" Paul continued.

"I dont even wanna get into this again!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You're a nightmare!" his mother screeetched out of nowhere. Inuyasha was never his mother's number one fan, but hearing her say that broke his heart. But he didn't let it show.

"and do you ever wear anything besides black?" She continued.

Inuyasha sighed, "I said I didn't even wanna get into this again..." he muttered to his mother as he walked up the stairs.

"You're a disaster and you'll never amount to anything you HALF BREED!" His mother screamed at him and threw a half empty beer bottle at the wall and started bawling her eyes out.

Inuyasha walked into his room and locked the door behind him. It was only 8:30 in the morning, so he walked into his bathroom and puulled his shirt off. Inuyasha stood there for a few minutes, looking at himself in the mirror. His body ahd bruises everywhere, and he really didn't remember how he got them. But his wrists... had deep cuts, adn knew what those were from. and under the cuts, were scars. He had stopped doing that to himself back in seventh grade when his friends found out. They told him how much they cared for him, and that they'd never get over it if he ended up hurting himself. But this time, he couldn't stop himself. He loved to inflict pain upon himself... and sometimes, it scared him because he didn't know why.

But he still grabbed the knife out of the drawer, and did it again, and again. He finally cleaned himself offf, and went back into his room and fell aasleep on his bed for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter Four too lazy to think of title

**Thanks for the reveiws, love you guys. I feel so special cuz this is my first fic lol, im a nerd. but yeah, i'm grounded again cuz i "lied" to my mom, but i didn't, she just _thinks _i did. Here's chapter four. - - **

**OHH! WAIT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! I KNOW HOW LIKE, IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I SAID THAT KAGOME WAS IN LIKE, GRADE 9 SOMETHING BUT LETS PRETEND SHE NOT. AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANT I SAID THAT KIKYOU SLEPT WITH KAMERON'S BOYFRIEND, BUT LET PRETEND IT WAS SOMEONEELSE AND NOT KIKYOU.**

Chapter Four

At School with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga - -

((Kagome's POV))

as I watcheded Inuyasha walk away, I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I already missed him. I watched him light a cigarette, and remembered that he still owed me a few, but oh well. I felt arms wrap around my waste, and knew they were Kouga's. He nuzzled into my neck and layed light kisses here and there. I could tell he was "happy" by what i felt, since he was so close to me. But it's not like I'm gunna sit here in the school yard and let him fuck me, I'm not a whore.

" wanna skip today, and go back to my place?" he asked while still kissing my neck.

by that point, Sango and Miroku were already off somewhere, probably talking with some friends or something.

"Kouga, it's the first day..." I said. I really wasn't int he mood for going to Kouga's house. It's such a slut farm there. His mother's a slut, his mother's girlfriend is a slut, and his three sisters are sluts. Oh yeah, did I mention that Kouga's mom is a lesbian now? No? Well she is. She just all the sudden divorced her husband and started dating women out of nowhere.

"I know," He said, "but I want you so badly."

"you can have me anytime, just not now."

Kouga pouted in a very fake way. Kagome smiled and said, " There's a party tonight at some Juniors house tonight. Why don't we go and crash it?"

"Sounds fun." He smiled, and kissed her. She gladly opend her mouth, when he asked for a entrance since she loved the feeling of Kouga's tongue ring in her mouth.

((A/N: oh yeah, that's hott)) Then, to end their fun, the school bell rang. They had no classes together since Kouga was in 12th grade and Kagome was in 11th. Kouga held Kagome's hand as they walked inside the school, but eventually had to let go after one last kiss and they walked their separate ways.

LATER - -

School went by long and boring. By lunch Kagome was ready to fall asleep. All she bought was a bag of chips and sat down at a table where Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou sat. No one really liked Kikyou, but she was going out with Inuyasha, so they tried to be nice. They're not mean uncaring people, they're just tough and would rather stay with the same people rather than make new friends.

" Hi Kikyou..." Kagome said while chewing her chips, even though it's exremely rude to talk and eat at the same time.

" Hey Kagome. So do you know where Yasha went?" she asked. ((uh, Inuyasha's nickname, if you didn't catch on))

"Yeah... He said he didn't feel like coming to school today. So he left." Kagome said and continued to eat her wonderful chips.

Kikyou wasn't exactly prep or exactly punk. She was just kinnda girly, and sometimes wore cute punk outfits that people might have bought for her. Kikyou was wearing a loose white skirt that went a little above her knee's and a black tank top with a white skull on it and said _...angry white girl..." _also in white letters. Her long black hair was around her butt area, and was so straight you'd swear it wasn't naturally like that, but it was. And did I mention Kikyou was a veggitarian? I know, I'm just kinnda throwing random stuff in, but hey, you need to know more about my friends.

"aww, I havn't seen him in a week, and have only called him on the phone. I don;t think he really likes me anymore. And I'm so in love with him." She said and looked like she was about to cry.

Kagome stopped eating her chips and looked at Kikyou's expression. Kagome felt Kikyou's pain, and it was a really serious moment. Exept for when Sango bursted out laughing.

"SANGO! That was real for cerial moment, and u ruined it!" Kagome said.

A tear fell down Kikyou's face, "Why are you laughing? I was just pouring my heart out..."

Yeah but Kags, " Sango laughed out, "you have a fucken chip hanging from your lip!" She yelled and started laughing again.

Kagome just stared at her. "Sango... That wasn't even funny..." Kagome shook her head and turned back to Kikyou.

"Kikyou, he likes you. He really does. I just talked to him yesterday and he told me that he does. So don't worry, everything's alright."

"Really? Kagome, if you talk to him tonight, can you tell him I miss him?"

"Yeah. I will."

"thanks Kag." Kikyou said and hugged her.

The rest of the day flew by and Kagome was releived when the bell rang and she could finally get out of there.

Sango was going to Miroku's house, the couple got in Miroku's old beat up car, that uaually didn't start.

"Kag, are you sure you dont wanna come with us?" Sango asked.

"No I'm good. As soon as we get there you two are gunna start fucking all night so it doesn't matter." Kagome said and road her skateboard down the street.

"Hey, Kagome..." Someone said after awhile. She heard foot steps from behind her and she turned around, causing her to fall off her skatboard and she totally hurt her ass. "Ouch..." she muttered to herself.

It was Kouga and Kaugura. ((I dont think I spelled Kaugura right.)) They were both in the same grade, and were pretty good friends. Kouga decided to introduce Kag to her, and they became fast friends.

Kaugura was wearing a baggy black pants, a blood red tube top and fishnet sleeves, blood red lip stick, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and her hair was in a bun.

Kouga walked over to Kagome and helped her up and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The three walked to Kagome's house. Kagome found a note on the door that from KiYomii saying that her and Sesshomaru went to the store and they took the twins with them, adn afterwards they were going to the park and to help Sesshomaru move into his knew apartment since he got in a fight with his parents.

' two notes in one day, i must be lucky.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

Kaugura sat downstairs on the couch and played some kinnda video game with Souta, while Kagome and Kouga walked upstairs to Kag's room.

**Sorry, but it's really late, and Im soo tired. I got in a fight with my parents so I might not update for a few days. Please reveiw, it means alot to me. I wanna know what you guys think about it. 3 Britt**


	5. Kagome and Inuyasha

**punkgoddess****: im glad you like it, thanks for reveiwing. )**

**supermilkchan09****: sweet, almost twins. yeah they were under the bed but in a pringle can. im glad u like it. )**

**Inuyasha'sMYlover****: umm... no, i didn't say Kikyou was kagome's mom...  
****moongoddess07****: i like ur idea for souta/kagura pairings, but kagura's 18 and souta is 13. I was gunna make that the pairing, but they have kinnda a big age difference.**

**Leader of the Pyschotic****: thanks for tellin me.**

**ANYWHO! Thanks to the reveiwers and i hope you all liked chapter four. Now here's Chapter 5.**

When Kagome and Kouga came back down stairs they seen that Souta was gone and Kagura was watching TV.

"Where'd Souta go?" Kagome asked putting back on a pair of shoes while Kouga put his sweatshirt back on.

"He went over to some friends house." Kagura said while still focussing on the TV. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to Kouga. He was leaning against a wall drinking a can of beer while his eyes were also focussing on the TV. Kagome sighed and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed her door and layed down on her black matress. She sat up very quickly noticing the used condom lieing on the floor. She hurridely tossed it in the trash can. She didn't really know why she tossed it away so quickly, it was like any one cared. Hell, her step dad even walked in on her and Kouga one time before. And so did her mother, she just walked in and told Kagome that she needed to barrow some money while her and Kouga were fucking, like it was no big deal. But to her whore of a mother, it wasn't.

Kagome took out her cell phone and called Inuyasha.

**- - WITH INUYASHA - - **

Inuyasha heard the phone ringing and muttered to himself, "Damn phone, always gotta wake me up when im tryin to fucken sleep."

He picked up the phone and yelled, "WHAT?"

"Jesus, do you always gotta answer your phone like that? I mean, c'mon." Said Kagome on the other line.

"Oh hey Kag..." He said smiling a bit. He looked over at the clock, 3:30 PM read his digital clock. "Wanna hang out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure why not. Just me and you, like the old days." Kagome said. It wasn't really THAT long ago, jusy probably two years ago the two used to always hang out, but then Kagome started dating Kouga and she was always with him.

"Okay, bye Kags." Inuyasha droned.

"Bye Yash, oh and Kikyou said she misses you. Maybe you should give her a call."

"Alright... Bye." He sighed and hung up the phone.

He went over to his closet and picked out a black long sleeved shirt that said _"Papa Roach" _on the front, and the back said _"Getting away with Murder"_

"I'll call Kikyou later." He muttered to himself, while he picked up his guitar and played the shit outa it for a few hours since he ahd some time to kill. He planned on taking Kagome to the movies that night.

**ITS VERY SHORT BUT IM SORRY! IM SO GOD DAMNED TIRED AND I HATE SCHOOL, AND LOVE SUSCKS! **

**and for the next few seconds im gunna inform you why i havent updated every day like i did be4... - ahem- i really like this hott punk/goth kid at my school. But the thing is, i think he likes one of my best friends. and school had been a drag since my teacher is on our ass's all the time since theres only about a week left of school. and i got suspended from school, ((but only for one day this time)) only because i wore heavy eyeliner one day adn i was told by the princable not to do it again, but the next day i did it any way and so i was suspended. God i hate my school, its gay. and im starting to be really depressed. and im very sure no one is reading this, but i need to whine to some one evry once in awhile... so i guess i'll whine to myself. But ne way, im tired good night, god bless (( even though im not such a great kid, i pray for God to forgive me for my sins and to help me when Im not strong)) i love u all for reading my fic, please reveiw and let me know how bad or good it is, thank lots. I'll give u all pixie stix if u reveiw! **

**Brittany**


	6. The Movies

**A/N: HIA! I love u guys lots lol, im soo glad u peoples reveiwed. I have no life, and thats the sad part about it. Wellllllllllll, everythingy on my computer was earased... and its kinnda fucking up right now, so i'll update whenever i have a chance to. But i wont stop writting this fic. And.,... its really great that like, every one who reveiwed, said good luck or somethin like that about the guy i like ! ) :huggles: Welll... enough babble. (( and cant u tell im in a good mood today?))**

**BaBeeCinaMon**: you name thingy confussed me at first, then i got it, and like Paris Hilton would say "Thats Hott". Yeah, my principal is a retard. I hate him. One time he was talkin to me and said "dont get smart with me." and i said "well dont get dumb with me." he had a bitch fit over that one. Thanks for reveiwin, and im very happy happy u liked it. : Gives u a red pixie stix:

**punkgoddess**: yepp, i know, bull shit. yeah, it pisses me off about the whole guy thing too. Im glad u liked my chapter. : gives you a purple pixie stix:

**DoNotEatTheMonkeys**: lol like ur name. and im glad i found some one who can whine with me. :give you TWO blue pixie stix since their ur fav:

**VampireGoth :** glad you like, i'll keep it dark. But if im in a good mood((like today)), it might be lil happy. Thanks for reveiwing. :gives you a purple pixie stix:

**S.adistic S.hadow K.itsune** : I try not to listen to what ppl say about me, its just hard sometimes, ya know? Im happy you like me fic, i'll update whenever i can. :gives u a pixie stix:

**moongoddess07**: you're funny lol. And the pairing thing, it'll happen dont worry. Yeah, i got no life either, its okay. : gives you a red pixie stix:

**CHAPTER SIX!- -**

Inuyasha put his guitar away and pulled on a pair of black baggy pants with a skull on the back pocket ((ooh the guy i like has those pants...)) and sat down on his black couch in his room. ((A/N: i might have said he has a bed, but lets pretend he sleeps on a couch in his room))

He re-applied his black eyeliner, and pulled a black sweatshirt over his black shirt. The sweatshirt had "AC/DC" on it and it was in flames He also pulled a black beanie over his black hair. ((lots of black)).

Inuyasha walked downstairs and looked around the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in... how many days? damn, 5 days. He was starving. But since Sesshomaru got into a fight with their mother, he moved out. Sesshomaru was the only who went out and bought food, but now he has his own apartment.

: Inuyasha's POV:

Damn Sesshomaru... Why does he have to leave me here all by myself with our damn mother and her abusive boyfriend? He knows that when he's not here, Paul's always fucking me up. Last time, he fucken broke my finger...

GOD DAMN IT IM HUNGRY!

I threw open a few cubords but they were all empty. I finally found a bag of stale chips, and sat down in front of the TV and watched Viva La Bam on MTV.

_6:13 PM _

the digital clock on the TV read. "Movie starts at Seven..." I muttered to myself and threw away the now empty bag of chips. "I guess since tehre's nothing else to do... I'll call Kikyou..." I said to no one and pulled out my cell phone and called my girlfriend.

"Hia?" Kikyou said.

"Hey Kikyou, It's-"

"Yahsa? My God, I haven't talked to you in like a week..." She sounded kinnda sad.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, it's just...-" I paused. I couldn't tell her everything that's been goin on... she might, say something to someone

"alot's been goin on lately... Sesshomaru moved out, and...um, I've been helping him move into his new apartment." I said, I doubt she'll beleive that. She has her blonde moments, but she's not stupid. ((A/N: no offence to blondes or n e thing))

"Ohh... It's okay. I mean I'll see you at school every day and stuff, so... I guess it didn't matter that we barley talked during the summer."

"yeah..."

after a long silence, I said, "Hey Kikyou, I'll talk to you later. I'm goin out tonight with a friend of mine..."

"Okay. Bye Yash, love ya."

"Bye." I said and hung up...

"Jeez... wait... LOVE YA? Since when does she say that...?" I wondered out loud to myself.

**WITH KAGOME - - (( KAG POV))**

As I lied on my mattress I looked around my room. Nothing special. White walls, white carpet, a mattress with a black blanket and black pillow, a desk, a computer, a computer chair, and three doors. One leads out into the hall way, one to my closet, and one to my bathroom. The only window in my room is very small... Probably only the size of my head. Then all the sudden the power went out.

**Normal POV**

Since Kagome's window was so small, her room ended up being quite dark. She sighed and forced herself out of bed and dragged herself over to her desk and pulled out a few dark purple candles from a droor. She pulled a lighter from her back pocket and lit the candles. She set a few my her bed, a few on her desk, and a few on the flipped over wooden crate by her bed she used as a table to roll her joints on.

Kagome decided to change her clothes. She walked over to closet and picked out a black tank top that had a picture of Johny Knoxville on it and on the back said "Jack ass" ((ya know... the tv show thats on MTV sometimes? I love it, dunno bout u guys, but oh well)) and a black sweatshirt that says Element on it, and faded hip hugger that had a few tears and holes in them, she pulled her hood over her head and slipped on her black converse all stars.

Since there was NOTHING to do... Kagome decided to roll a few joints. She pulled her weed out of her back pac and grabbed some tisse paper out of her desk. "lots of weed... maybe i should stay the night at Yasha's tongiht and we can get high... If we stay here, Souta and KiYomii will want some." ((well she's being pretty greedy neh?)) . At 6:45 someone knocked on the door. _Inuyasha._ Kagome thought to herself and smiled a little. She stuffed about 16 or 17 joints in her sweater pocket and threw the rest in her back pac and ran down stairs faster than you could say pickeled weazle. I have no idea _why _you would wanna say pickled weazle, but you get my point. She opend the door, and sure enough, it was Inuyasha. They hugged for a few minutes untill Kagome noticed he was wet.

"Yash, you're soacking wet!" Then Kagome noticed it was raining out side.

"No shit smart one." He said with a slight smirk.

"I didn't know it was raining shut up."

Then Inuyasha's smirk went away when he seen Kouga on Kagome's couch watching TV.

"Does he know we're goin to the movies?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. I totally forgot he was even here." Kagome smiled and let Inuyasha in and he went straight to her kitchen and grabbed a beer out of her fridge, while Kagome sat on the couch next to Kouga.

"What's**HE**doing here?" Kouga asked with slight jelousy in his voice.

"Me and Yash are goin to the movies tongiht." Kouga jerked his up and stared at her.

"What...? Ya mean, your just gunna let me fuck you, and then go out and get fucked my another guy?" Kouga almost started to slightly flip out.

"No no no. Kouga, me and Yash are just friends and you KNOW that." She said. Kouga calmed down a little.

"I'm going too." He said. Kagome kissed Kouga on the lips and said, "No you're not. Me and Inuyasha haven't hung out in a long time together. Just the two of us. We need time to talk. C'mon Kouga, it's me. You know I'd never cheat on you." She smiled and he smiled back.

"I know Kagome." The couple kissed for a few minutes untill Inuyasha came into the room and pretended to cough a little. Kagome looked up at him and slightly blushed and smiled. She couldn't wait till the movies And Kouga growled a little at him for interupting their fun.

Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside. Kouga had to walk the opposite way to get to his house.

"Bye Kouga. I'll see you tomarrow at school." Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street kinnda fast since it was raining. Once they got to the movie theatre, they walked up to the dest and got tickets for The Excorcist.

Once they bought their tickets, they went backoutside and it was only sprinkiling rain now. The two went behing the movie theatre and smoked all the joints in Kagome's pockets. It was going to be a fun movie.

When they went back inside, Kagome bought a big tub of popcorn and one large cherry slushie that they could share.

"Cheaper price since we get free refills." Kagome said when Inuyasha gave her a weird look when she told him the whole "sharing" deal. They went in and took thier seats.

**How was that? I didn't wanna make it too long. But it's longer than the others I think, i mean c'mon man, four pages. I know alota you don't like the whole, Kouga / Kag thingy but... I mean, in real life you don't just date one persone and end up spending ur whole life with them. And I promise, i'll try to make the fic more interesting...**

**well review and tell me how it is. thankies.**


	7. Truth or Dare

For Kagome and Inuyasha the movie was AWSOME. But for everyone else, it sucked. Kag and Yash screamed every 8 seconds because they were so high and they thought they were terrified. After the movie most of their high-ness went away, but not all. They were running down the streets slidding in the puddles and having a blast.

"Yash! I completly forgot how much fun me and you always had together! This is one of the best times of my life."

"Well... I am a pretty fun guy." Inuyasha laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. ((Very un-gothy, but they're high))

Once they got to Inuyasha's house, they walked up to his room and locked the door.

"Hey Yash, I'm staying the night. that okay?"  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." He said while he tossed off his soacking wet sweatshirt. "I'm gunna take a shower," he said, "wanna join me?"

Kagome laughed and said, "In your dreams hott stuff."

"sigh, It was worth a try." And he went into the bathroom.

Kahome rolled her blazed, bloodshot eyes and threw off her wet pants and wet sweater. She went threw Inuyasha's clothes and pulled out a pair of red boxers that had Toocan Sam and a bunch of froot loops on them. Kagome started to crack up, and decided to wear the funny boxers and her not-so-wet Jack ass tank top to bed. Kagome pulled her hair back in a messy bun and relaxed on the black couch waiting for Inuyasha.

When he came out, he was wearing a pair of black boxers and a loose white T-shirt.

"My God!" Kagome yelled, "It's the first time I've seen you wear white since you were 12." ((yeah, Inuyasha's been goth since he was 12))

"Shut up." He said and pulled off the shirt and lied down next to her, "I see you found my froot loop boxers." He smiled.

"Yes-mm, and they're very bee-a-u-tee-ful." She sounded out.

"Just like you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a weird look and said, "Yash... are you comparing me to BOXERS?"

"NO! I was saying that you're beautiful too."

Kagome was kinnda shocked.

"Hey Kags."

"Yeah?"

"what do u wanna do... I'm bored."

"Ummm... Truth or dare!" She said.

"Okay. So Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Gimme you best shot dumb ass."

"Okay..." He thought for a minute, "Let me make out with for 3 minutes.

"Done deal." Kagome smirked.

So they made-out for... actually four minutes, but I guess they were enjoying it. ((They're high, dudes. Keep that in mind))

"truth or dare?" Kagome asked Yash after theyre make-out session.

"Truth."

"Pussy." Kagome pouted... She thought for a minute and said, "How old were you when you lost your virginity and to whom did you lose it to?"

"um... I was 14 years old and I lost it to... oh God." He said.

"what?"

"I can't even remember her name!" He said.

"That's disgusting Yash. You're such a man whore."

"Not as big of one and Miroku." He pointed out. Miroku probly fucked half the girls he's ever met.

"Yeah... but still, she was ur first. You should remember her name."

"Yeah, so who's you lose your virginity to missy?"

"Ginta when I was 15." She said proudly.

Inuyasha made a disgusted face. "You were fucked by GINTA?" (( ya know... one of Kouga's brothers.))

"It was at a party we was stoned out of our minds and drunk beond beleife!" She yelled.

"How many people have you had sex with ?"

"Um... Ginta, Hojo, Hakkaku...Miroku..." She paused, "and that's it."

"You little liar..." He said, "I know you have sex with Kouga almost EVERY DAY. You guys are like jack rabbits."

"Who told you that?"

"C'mon kag, everyone knows that. And since when do you fuck gay guys?"

"You mean Hojo? It was like two years ago before he was gay. He wanted to have sex with me to make sure that he really was gay. And then we broke up."

- a few minutes later - -

"Hey... Yasha..."

"Yeah Kags?"

"Kouga's the only person I've ever had sex with without a condom..."

"Point?"

"I think I'm pregnant..."


	8. Dirty Dishes and Flashbacks

- Inuyasha's Pov - -

"no shit? you're not just kidding around?" i gawked at Kagome. She can't be pregnant. Especially not with _Kouga's_ child.

"I've taken... alot of home pregnancy tests... and all of them say I am... and im starting to get fat." Kagome looked really upset, "I had to tell someone, and I thought you would be the only one who wouldn't think I was some whore or something..." Kagome then started crying. I hugged her and told her that everything would be okay. She kept trying to talk but was crying too hard, but you could make out stuff about how Kouga would leave her and that KiYomii ((kagome's older sister if you forgot)) would probaby hate her, and that her mother would might kick her out.

"Kagome... everything's alright. Even if Kouga leaves you, me and Sango will always be here for you. Have you told Kouga?"

"...no." She sobbed out.

I still can't fucken beleive this... and if Kouga leaves Kagome, I'm going to kill him.

Kagome sobbed out again, "and how is everything all right Yash? Im going to have a baby, and I don't think I can do it.

"Yeah you can Kagome you're strong, and me and Sango will be there with you."

_((A/N: Im trying my best not to make this a corny fic. but it's REALLY hard.))_

- Normal Pov - -

The rest of the night Kagome and Inuyasha talked about stuff like what to name the baby, and that Inuyasha could kinnda notice she was getting a little bit bigger through her tank top but earlier he didn't want to say something since it was kinnda rude. He also told her, that if she got kicked out, she could always live at his house. Anyway, Kagome said she wasn't really sure what to name the baby, they thought of a few things but nothing seemed to fit. She told him that in 6 months, she would be able to go and see if it was a boy or girl and she wanted him to go with her.

"How long have you known about being pregnant?"

"About a month ago I found out. I just didn't feel like telling anyone."

They talked for awhile longer and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. It was a little crowded on the couch and Inuyasha was a bit uncomfortable, but he felt better knowing that kagome was there. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning at 6:00 AM when his alarm clock went off. He noticed that Kagome wasn't in his arms anymore. He looked around his room, but she wasn't there. Then his bathroom door opened.

Kagome came out in a black towel.

"umm... I need something to wear, I didn't bring extra clothes." Kagome said.

"Oh umm... I'll get you something."

"Okay... I'll be shaving my legs." Kagome muttered and went back into the bathroom to shave her legs with Inuyasha's ravor.

Inuyasha went through his clothes and got a pair baggy black dickie pants, and opend his closet. All you could see was black, black, and more black. But their was a teeny tiny bit of pink. He pulled out the pink tank top and looked at it. It was either Kagome's or Sango's, since their practically the only girls that stay the night, or maybe it was from Kikyou last time she stayed. It didn't matter anyway.

He walked in the bathroom to see Kagome sitting on the floor in her bra and underware.

"Here..." He said and handed her the clothes. He was about to walk out when Kagome muttered,

"Get me a belt..." and continued to shave her legs.

Duh, how'd he forget a belt. He grabbed a black leather belt with three rows of silver spikes.

**- - at 7:00 AM - -**

Inuyasha and Kagome left the house and walked to school. On their way, they chatted about the usual things. Sex, drugs, partys and rock and roll. But now, they had soemthing else to talk about too.

Kagome's baby.

"Ya know Kag," Inuyasha said, "You really shouldn't be doin drugs or drinking now that ur pregnant."

"I know that... Yesterday was the last day untill my baby's born."

Inuyasha smiled. He kinnda imagined she'd stop all that all at least for a few years untill the baby got older.

His smile fadded away and he asked, "So when are you gunna tell Kouga?"

"I dunno... maybe today."

When they got to the school, they seen Sango sitting beside a tree smoking a cigarette.

"Hi Sango." Kagome greeted.

Sango, apparently, didn't hear them. She had her headphones on and was gently banging her head back and forth, but not too much since she was also writting in a black notebook.

Kagome guessed she was writting more poems. Sango's poems were mostly about drugs, depression, thoughts of suicide, and sometimes love. They were all pretty dark though. And Sango would always listen to really heavy metal whenever she wrote them, Kagome was the only one who Sango would let read her poetry, but soemtimes she told Kagome that she really didn't want her to read some of them. Kagome guessed that those ones were about Miroku or something sercretive.

Sango was wearing a red t-shirt that had the spitfire sign on it in black, and a pair of black pants with a studded belt and lots of chains.

Sango looked up and smiled. She turned off her cd player and put that and her note book back in her backpac.

Kagome went sat next to Sango, who took the last hit of her cigarette ((oh cigarettes i miss you, i haven't even had one in three days. trying to cut down. u all should be proud.)) and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. They all talked for awhile and Inuyasha kept elbowing Kagome, and she mouthed the words out, "not yet" each time.

She knew that Inuyasha wanted her to tell Sango. But she didn't want to yet. not yet... Sango and Kagome have been friends for a very long time, but not as long and as Kagome and Inuyasha.

The bell rang and they went inside. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "I'll tell her after I tell Kouga, he is the father ya know?"

Inuyasha nodded and we went our separate ways.

**- - Kagome's POV - -**

I didn't see Kouga all day untill lunch. And at luch, I was sitting at a round table with my friends. Kikyou and Inuyasha were talking quietly and they were holding hand. It was a little starange that a cheerleader would actually date a goth. But then again, Kikyou didn't really care too much about her reputation, or so it seemed. And Sango was sitting on Miroku's lap. They were making out, like always, and Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt. I rolled my eyes and thought, 'good God, do those two ever stop?'

I turned away from Sango and Miroku, and watched other people walk around and stuff while eating my Cheetos. People who walked past me gave me an odd look. I just smiled and waved, they rolled there eyes and mentioned stuff to whoever was walking with them.

Stuff like, " Freak"

I could really care less about what people thought of me. It really never mattered.

I felt arms wrap around my waste from behind and autimatically knew it was Kouga. He does this all the time for some reason. I think he really likes my curves, he even said so the first time he seen me naked.

_- - flash back - -_

_I was in 9th grade and Kouga was in 10th. Kouga had come over earlier that day to hang out, we had already been dating for quite sometime. _

_We had been in our first, and only, fight and were yelling at eachother over something. And our fight started in the kitched while we were washing dishes together since there was millions of dirty ones piled up in the sink. I think the fight was about Inuyasha and how we spent alot of time together and how Kouga was getting jelous. _

_"Kouga! Me and Inuyasha are JUST FRIENDS!" I screamed at him._

_"God damn it Kagome! I don't even know how you do this to me! I've never been this protective of anyone and I can't you off my fucken mind! And when I try to make sure you're alright any everytyhing it's like you don't care. You're all I think about..." Kouga drifted off and Kagome stopped washing the dishes, as did Kouga, and she hugged him and smiled. She gave him a lip peck on the lips and the continued to wash the dishes. We stayed silent for a few minutes untill we began to talk again, and then we were in another fight. I don't remember what this one was about, but it was big. We threw water at eachother, soap, and even dishes. It was a huge fight. And I guess we were being a little immature about the whole thing. I mean, come one. We threw dishes! _

_I ended up needing a few stitches on my face, but Kouga... I ended up punching him at least 2 or 3 times. He had a bruised face and a fat lip that got busted open was bleeding pretty bad, aparrently his tooth hit his lip. Kouga also needed a few stitches on his head._

_I knew that if Kouga wasn't the gentleman that he is, I would have gotten beat up alot worse. But he knew never to hit a girl or anything like that. After our stitches and everything we sat in the waiting room of the hopital waiting for our bill. I guess we pretended to hate eachother at the time. But then I looked up at Kouga and he looked and me and we both started to crack up. _

_After the laughter died down, Kouga said, "Kagome I think I love you."_

_At that moment, that was the biggest smile I've had since I was probably 6 years old._

_"I think love you too Kouga." _

_After our bill came we raced back to my house._

_We ran up to my room adn locked the door._

_Kouga lied me down on my bed and we started to kiss roughly. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I slightly smiled. Kouga had just gotten his tongue peirced the day before, and I loved it already. I pulled my baggy clothes off, and he pulled his baggy clothes off. _

_When I started to get older, I was always real insecure about my curves so I always used to wear really baggy clothes. _

_But when I stood there in my Bra and underware, and Kouga stood in his boxers, he smiled at me. I was pretty shy whenever I was barely clothed around anyone. I blushed and became pretty embaressed, I started to think that he might leave._

_"Kagome... There's nothing to be embaressed about. You're beautiful."_

_That night, was the night Kouga and I had sex for the first time. And I'll never forget it. Because it was also the day I was more confident in myself about my body._

_- - end flashback - -_

(( God that was a LONG flashback just to talk about curves lol. But I wanted you guys to know a little more about when they were younger))

I snapped back to reality when Kouga turned me around facing him. He placed both my legs on top of his and we sat facing eachother with his hands on my hips. Our - ahem - "areas" were a little close, so I could feel that he was a bit "happy". I sighed.

"Kouga are you always horny?" I asked. We both smiled and he said, "Only when I'm with you." We kissed a little and I smiled when he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I remembered the day before our first and only fight with eachother.

_- - another flash back - -_

_"Kouga are you really sure you wanna get this done?" I asked him as we walked down the sidewalks._

_"Positive." He smiled. We held hands as we walked around the downtown part of Detroit City in Michigan. ((I know I said they lived in Tokyo, but I know nothing about Tokyo. I live in Michigan, so I'd do better writting about places I've been too.))_

_We walked inside of a mall untill we seen a piercings place. _

_Kouga walked to the desk which was in the middle of the room, and told the man sitting there that he would like to get his tongue pierced. The mad gave him an odd look but agreed. He didn't care, as long as he got his money. As soon as Kouga's tongue was peirced the ran out of the mall to a nearby park. _

_Kouga and I immediatly started making out._

_"I told you making out would be funner." Kouga said after we parted for air. And yes, he was right, it was._

_- - end flashback - -_

I stopped kissing Kouga and looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha was trying to avoid contact with my eyes and sending glares to Kouga. Kikyou was starring at me and said, "Kagome?"

"Yes Kikyou?"

"Where did you find that shirt?"

"I dunno. Inuyasha gave it to me this morning for something to wear."

"Ohh... It's my shirt. I must've left it over there when I stayed the night."

Obviosly, Kikyou knew that I stayed and Inuyasha's, but she didn't care. She understood that me and Yash were only friends. But Kouga... was another story.

"You stayed at his hosue?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's not a big deal Kouga. I try to explain to you all the time that we're only friends."

"Okay, Okay." Kouga said, not wanting to get in a fight. I smiled at kissed him. But he pulled me back, obviosly, he wanted more than a lil kiss. I smiled and we started to makeout again.

Then the bell rang and Kouga and I had to walk down separate halls. We shared a quick kiss and walked out separate ways.

- Normal POV - -

The rest of the day was a drag. And after school Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were walking home together. Inuyasha was waering his usual baggy black pants and a black sweatshirt. He had his hood pulled over his head, and he was holding hands with Kikyou and had his arm around Kagomes shoulders while ehr hands were stuffed in her pockets.

Kikyou was wearing tight white flared jeans with a light blue tank top, a pair of plain white adidas and she had light blue and white sex bracelets up her arms, and she was wearing a silver chain necklace that had a heart on it, which Inuyasha bought fro her on the 1 year anniversary. It was a little corny to even remember that kinnda thing, but it was important to Kikyou.

**OKAY! this chapter is finished. It's almost 5:00 in the morning and I am SOO TIRED. And listen... don;t ever start smoking! It's a bad habbit and VERY addictive. I know... You're probably like "Shut the hell up, you're not my mother." or, "God you're stupid." but I'm just saying the truth. But if you wanna get cancer and die, go for it. Dunno why n e 1 would wanna, but okay. **

**This girl at my school today, had a shirt and it said "Im not your type. I have a pulse." does anybody get it? Cuz i dont. And if you have any ideas for what to name Kagome's baby, boy or girl, just let me know.**

**OHH! and wanna hear about the dude i like? okay. well he came up to me and was like, "wanna go tell my girlfriend that i don't wanna go out with her any more?" I was like Fuck yeah man. lol. not really, but I was thinking it. I said yeah, and it was done. And we hung out during lunch period today. He's so awsome, but I think he only likes me as a friend. Oh well. But I feel kinnda stupid. I hate it when I like someone this much.**

**AND one of my close friends, went out with an ex boyfriend of mine... i was like, w.t.h. dude...:( i know, it sounds kinnda selfish... but you don't just go out with someone your bff went out with for 4 months and then he calls u a bitch... i mean, seriously. Well enough bitching and moaning for today. please review and tell me what u think. **


	9. can't think of a title

**Reviews for chapter six - -**

IHateEverythingAboutMatt - everything with my guys goin alright::hugs back :

VampireGoth - im sorry your hair is't black. mine is. I just died the other day.

moongoddess07- thasnks for ur review. lol, its okay. It probly messed some people up cuz i put up 2 at the same time.

BaBeeCinaMon- boys kissing boys has to be the hottest thing i've ever seen too. lol, other people just think its weird that me and my friend think its hott when guys kiss.

**Reviews for chapter seven - -**

BaBeeCinaMon: lol, jack daniels is alright... but i still think corona beer and smirnoff is the shit! Im more like a um, vodka and martinis and stuff kinnda person. I know, it sounds like im a pussy... but idc.

punkgoddess: im sorry for the cliffy lol. hope u weren't too upset. thanks for reveiwing

moongoddess07 : dunno the pairings. but some will stay the same, and some wont.

VampireGoth : im glad u like it that much lol.

IHateEverythingAboutMatt: its okay, i dont mind when people spill problems on me. ((it makes me feel more important)) lol. im such a nerd. But im ina good mood today. Damn girl, u kicked a guys ass? SWEET! so is he one of those assholes that would hit a girl back? cuz i think guys that hit girls are wussys. thanks for the reveiw, and do it again. lol. nvm u dont HAVE to. only if u like the next chap.

**Reveiws for chapter eight - -  
**moongoddess07: lol, i love that whole \m/ rock on, thingy. it was hott. It took me awhile to actually get it. musta been a blonde moment. but its awsome. thanks for the reveiw and im glad u liked the chap.

IHateEverythingAboutMatt : Suki's an awsome name. lol. is it a boy or girl name? and yeah i know, i shouldn't be saying not to smoke cuz i do. but... okay fuck it. everybody do w/e the bloody Hell they wanna do. And i bet i can too guess who matt is. The guy who cheated on u? am i right? thanks for the reveiw.

punkgoddess: thnks for reveiwing.

- - - -

**- - Kagome's POV - -**

When me Kikyou and Yash got to Yash's house, we went up to his room and locked the door. His mother was passed out on the couch, and his mothers boyfriend was starring at us. He must've thought me and Kikyou were Inuyasha's hookers or something because he was holding both our hands. He mutterd something to Inuyasha, " Don't get caught selling out your bitches, its illegal to pimp."

Inuyasha ignored the comment.

When we were all in his room, Inuyasha and Kikyou sat on his couch and I put my clothes from yesterday in my back pac. I tossed Inuyasha and Kikyou the remanding joints in my bag. Since I was pregnant, I didn't wanna somehow harm my baby before it was even born.

Kikyou gave me an odd look, since I never just give away so many joints for free. I looked at Inuyasha and nodded my head to let her know I was pregnant. I muttered bye and left his house.

As I walked down the street a car passed by me. It stopped and went backwords to where i was walking. I looked into the window to see Kouga. He smiled and said, "Come on. We're gunna go out to eat. I have to tell you something really important."

I gave Kouga and odd look. Whatever he has to tell me, isn't as important as having a baby.

We drove at least 20 minutes untill we arrived at a four star resturaunt. It was a pretty nice place. Sango took me here before on my birthday last year. But to get in, the guys need to wear a tux, and girls need to wear dresses.

Kouga pulled out a beautiful black dress with no straps that looked like it would reach about mid-thigh, and a pair of black high heeled shoes that buckled around my ankles. I stared in awe.

"How could you afford this?" I asked, "It's so beautiful."

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart. And I spent all my money buying you these things. I had to work over time at work and sell all the drugs i had. For atleast one night, Kagome, I want you to feel beautiful in something nice I bought for you."

We went in the backseat of his car and changed into our formal clothing. I Pulled my hair back into a bun and Kouga pulled out a black velvet box. He came up behind me and pulled a necklace out of it and secured to around my neck.

It was a silver necklace. It was simple, but at the time beautiful. I smiled and kissed him lightly. Kouga stepped out of the car and then helped me out.

He held my hand as we walked into the resturaunt. Kouga told the man that he had made reservations. The mad led us to a table, it had a white tabel cloth and black chairs with white cushions. Kouga pulled out a chair for me and then took his seat in the one across from me.

Kouga and I ordered our food and then stared at eachother for awhile.

"Kouga... there's something I really need to tell you..."

"Yeah..."

"Um... Kouga. Do you love me like you say you do?"

"Of course. I wouldn't say it id I didn't mean it."

"Kouga... I'm pregnant with your child."

Kouga stared off in space blankly for a moment and then he smiled and ran over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Oh God. Kagome. This is amazing."

I smiled. I thought he'd take it alot worse.

The waiter came over and told us to be quieter or he would have to escourt us out of the builing. Kouga apologized and sat back down.

After dinner, we went back to Kougas house and had our fun since no one was home.

Late that night, I woke up at about 2:30 in the morning. I was asleep in Kouga's bed and naked. I sat up and grabbed one of Kouga's big tshirts. I walked outside into Kouga's car to change into my clothes. Then I walked home in the dark. It didn't bother me at all. There wasn't too many cars around and I only had to walk a few streets. ((A/N: I would be so fucken scared to walk alone at night.))

When I reached my house, I went inside to find KiYomii ((kagome's older droppout sister if u forgot)) sitting on a couch.

She looked at me and said, "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was with Kouga. And I think I am old enough not to have to tell my sister where I have been."

She looekd hurt, "Kagome, I was just scared."

" Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"I have to tell you something," she said and I nodded, "Our mother and her pimp went to Vegas."

"So? They got heir all the time."

"This time they might get married."

I was shocked. I did NOT want that _thing_ to be part of our family.

_Weeks went by and finally my mother and her pimp came back. They were not married. And it was relieving._

_It was now October._

_In December we did not celebrate Christmas because we didn't have enough money for anything, but I did stay the night at Kouga's house._

_In January KiYomii noticed my stomache getting bigger and my eating increased._

_She told me that I was getting fat and should stop eating so much. And my 13 year old brother, Souta, said the same too. How kind of them. The night they told me I looked fatter, I brought the two in my room. Sesshomaru was over, like he ever leaves, so he came along too. I told them I was pregnant and I regreted it the moment I said. Souta had stopped talking to me and pretended I didn't exist. Sesshomaru congradulated me and KiYomii started to cry. I never figured out why she cried really. But I knew that she was so happy. She acted a bit stubborn at times, saying that she always thought she would have a baby first since she was older. KiYomii was turning 20 years old the next day. She threw a huge party and I didn't have much fun since everyone was drinking or doing some sort of drug. So I just sat in my bedroom with Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou were in another room either getting drunk or high, or maybe even both. _

_It was almost April and I set up an appointment to see if my baby was a boy or girl. But then I canceled it the next day. I didn't want to know actually, and I didn't care as long as he/she was healthy._

_My baby was due sometime in late June or early July._

_Me, Kouga, Inuyasha, KiYomii, Sango, and partially Miroku were saving up all the money we could so we would be able to pay for hospital bills. It would cost alot of money, since I didn't have insurence. _

_My mother or her boyfriend never even noticed that I was pregnant, since they usually weren't home and just didn't pay attention. But I guess it was better that way. _

**END CHAPTER**

**YOU GUYS! I need to know a name for Kagome's baby because I have no idea. any suggestions are welcomed. And if you have aol and you wanna talk to me online sometime, tell me your screen name in a reveiw. I also have msn messenger. But my aol name is PopRocks6255.**

**Please reveiw and tell me how the chater was. I was ina good mood earlier, now im depressed again. School will be over in four days, and I'm going to miss everyone. We're all getting split up between two schools. But the good thing is, after school's out I have a party to go to on Thursday right after school, Saturday, and the following Tuesday. God this summer is going to awsome. Well I'm sweating half to death so im gunna take a cold shower. **

**BYE**


	10. Quarterback on Varsity

**- - lets pretend this month is may - -  
**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome was pretty big, and her baby was due in a month or two. Me and Kagome have been haning out alot lately. And when we have hung out, I didn'y smoke, drink, or do any drugs becaue I didn't want to temt her. And one of the main reasons I was always with her, was becaise I wasn't too sure if I could trust her not to do any of that stuff. And she didn't want to be around Kouga too much because she didn't want to end up having sex while she was pregnant... it just wasn't healthy for the baby.

It was Thursday morning and Kikyou had stayed over last night.

"Hey Yash... you awake?"

"Yeah..."

We got off the couch and dressed our nude bodies in some clothes.

Kikyou was wearing a light pink tshirt that said Aeropostale in a pastel green color. I'm guessing that either means something or it's a girls clothing brand. (( i mean, he's a guy. Guy's no nothing about girls clothes.)) And fadded light blue jeans with some rips in them. ((hollister)) She put on a light weight white jacket that said American Eagle on back and a pair of white adidas. (( god damn i know ALOT about prep clothes. Probably cuz a few of my friends are bit preppy and shop at aero, a.e. and hollister and stuff like that. But adidas are fine, i have those for p.e. shoes. wow, am i babbaling again?))

I Put on baggy black pants and a black sweatshirt that H.I.M heartogram thingy on it. ((if ya dont know what im talkng about, it's okay. But it's also the thingy on viva la bam atlot))

We both put on black eyeliner, ((how many couple can say that?)) but mine was thicker that hers. Kikyou put on her slightly pink lipstick , lip liner, her black mascara, cover up, and blush. ((lotta makeup, all i wear is eyeliner)) Kikyou fussed over her hair for a few minutes and decided to just leave it all down.

We went down stairs and i grabbed two cans of Pepsi for us.

We went outside and started walking down the street.

**Normal POV**

"I am soo tired." Kikyou said trying to start a conversation. I guess she doesn't like silences.

"Yeah... I am too."

anfter a few more minutes of silence, Kikyou said. "Yash...It kinnda feels like... you really don't like me anymore. And I mean... If you really don't wanna be with me, then..." She trailed off. Inuyasha couldn't beleive what he was hearing. Of Course he wanted to be with her. He even thought he loved her. But he just couldn't say it.

By that time they were at the school. Kikyou noticed he didn't say anything so she figured that, it was over.

"...So I guess... this is it?" Kikyou said trying to hold bad a few tears. In a way she loved Inuyasha, but it wasn't helping her popularity AT ALL. She needed to date someone inportant. At least that's what all her other cheerleader friends told her all the time. Inuyasha nodded and Kikyou sighed. She walked away so she could hang around her "popular" friends.

Inuyasha just sat outside of the building and leaned against it. He lit up a cigarette hopping it would releive his stress. In world record time, one minute, his cigarette was gone. He kept smoking untill he reached to get another one but there wasn't anymore.

"God damn it..." He muttered to himself. He threw the empty pac and sighed. Inuyasha closed his eyes and lied down on the grass.

'So fucken tired' he thought. He opend his eyes when he noticed someone standing over him. It was Kagome.

"hey Kags." He said. Her stomache bulged out and if you couldn't tell she was pregnant, then you were obviously a slow person. Teaches often glared at Kagome and other students started all kinds of rumors.

Kagome was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans, black eyeliner, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Kagome said hello and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"You were smoking." Kagome started and just kept starring into nothingness.

"Yeah. I'm just kinnda stressed out right now. Kikyou broke up with me."

"Ohh... do you know why?"

"nope."

The bell rang and Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome up. School went by sloow and boring. At the end of the day Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku decided to hang around after school to watch the football game.

Inuyasha mostly watched Kikyou. ((a/n: that sounds creepy. He's not doing it in a creepy stalker/perverted way just like an 'i miss u' way.))

Kikyou had a new boyfriend already. Aaron Carter. ((lol my god the name just popped up outa nowhere. Pretend he's not a celeb. i just needed like a kinnda preppy boy))

He was your basic prep. Blue eyes, blonde hair, quarter back on varsity. He was # 52 and Kikyoiu had that written on her left cheek. The other cheerleaders had the numbers of their boyfriends also written on their faces.

and 1) i am too damn lazy to write about the football game

and 2) i have no idea what the rules of football are. I usually just play rugbee. It like "hardcore football with no rules" as my put it when I asked how to play.

**im tired... i had a long night. i just got home from a party and i felt like finishing this chap. I write like... 5 sentances lol. WELL at this party i hooked up with someone. Not the guy i've been telling u bout, someone who i've been friends with. lol. He's cute, funny, and so fucken nice. lol. Well i am in a good mood but im very tired. please reveiw. thanks. love ya guys. and like moongoddess07 said... **\m/ Rock On \m/


	11. Chapter 11

**umm... im sorry... but i probably wont update for awhile... i promise you, maybe once or twice a week. Im so God damned depressed right now and i have no idea why. Then only time i'm happy is when im around my boyfriend and i barely even talk to him now. I went to another party and he was there. We madeout and he said he loved me. But I haven't even talked to him since then... well anyway, i've bitched enough for now. **

**Chapter 11 - - **

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was really upset that Kikyou broke up with him. And it was easy to see.

After the football game, by the way... we lost, Sango asked me if I wanted to stay the night at her house. I took the bus to school that morning so i had no ride home, and since i couldn't walk because my feet hurt like a bitch, Miroku gave me and Sango a ride to Sango's house. ((riding the bus sounds so elementary school but shut up.))

Sango lives in a trailer park with her 23 year old brother. Sango's mother died while giving birth to a baby boy when Sango was 13. The baby survived and was named Kohaku. When he was 5, their father killed Kohaku and had been abusive to Sango and her older brother Kody since then. He walked out on them when two years ago. Now Kody is always working trying to make enough money for food and to pay off debts on the trailer. He's also and alcoholic, so he always buys some kind of drink.

When they were at Sango's trailer, she kissed Miroku goodbye and we walked inside. It was small. A bathroom, one bedroom, and a kitchen that also had a small tv in it and a couch. The bedroom was now Sango's room and her brother slept on the couch whenever he was home.

I ended up staying the night at Sango's and the next day I didn't go to school because I didn't feel too good.

The next few days were boring as always, and I stayed the night at Inuyasha's house on Friday and on Saturday morning I had contractions only a few minutes apart. Inuyasha rushed me up to the hospital in his mom's car and he stayed in the delivery room with me. I told him to call Kouga but he said that he wasn't planning on leaving my side untill the baby came. Sango tried calling my cell but I didn't pick so she went over to Inuyasha's house and his mom told her that we were up at the hospital. She came into the room and gave me a kiss on the forehead and I was sqeezing ehr hand off. She stayed only for a minute ebcaise I told ehr to go call Kouga. Then the doctor came in.

Kouga showed up a few minutes later and he was on one side of me and Inuyasha was on the other both holding one of my hands.

A few hours later I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that i decided to call Kumiko, which means "eternal beautiful child" ((thanks bunchies LouderThanALullaby :hug hug: ))

She had sorta blackish hair and icey blue eyes just like Kouga. She was so beautiful and when she got older i knew she would be a heartbreaker. I made them clean her off in the room because I don't trust hospital people.

Later that day while I was still holding Kumiko, Sango, KiYomii, and Sesshomaru all came in to see the baby. I decided not to stay in the hospital too long since everyday I stayed it would cost more money. So I left the hospital on Monday. Everyone went back to school exept Kouga. He drove me and Kumiko over to Sango's trailer, she left me her keys and said me and Kouga could stay their since Kody was away on business and she would sleep on the couch. I went into Sango's room and slept on her bed with Kumiko lieing next to me. Kouga left to go to walmart to buy a baby crib. I woke up hours later and noticed Kumiko wasn't next to me and almost had a spaz attack when I seen Kouga looking over a crib. He ahd returned home, setup the crib, and now out baby was sleeping in it.

Kouga seen that I was awake and kissed me on the lips.

I was for sure that this story would have a happy ending.


	12. so much for my happy ending

**Lalala lala. Im soo happy. moodgoddess07 helped me out with some ideas for this chapter and if she didn't help, then i probably wouldnt have updated in a while. and also thanks to everyone that reveiwed. and to dark angel, where are you? i haven't talked to u in a LONG time.**

**im actually fircing myself to write this chapter because i rather read some other fics instead of write my own. I started reading one today by ****Corporate Lullabies** called Perfect and its really good. I actually like anything by **Corporate Lullabies**. **ANYWAYS hope you like this chapter .**

Kagome's POV

After about a week, I decided to go back to school and to leave Kumiko with KiYomii. She had moved out of our house and moved into Sesshomaru's apartment and took the little twins to live with them. She told me that I could leave Kumiko with her anytime, seeing as hhow Souta still wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me.

I had gained a little bit of weight during the pregnancy but I would lose it soon enough. I woke up in my familiar bed and seen a note taked to my wall. I got up and it was from Kouga.

_Kagome,_

_I'll meet you at school. It's great to have the old you back._

_Love, Kouga._

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Last night was the first time me and kouga fucked in nine months.

I walked into my closet and pulled out a black t shirt that i bought when i went to a Good Charlotte concert. The from had a picture of the band and said their along with The Chronicles of Life and Death, and the back said "Noise to the World Tour 2005" ((haha it rocked)) and pair of black Tilt hip hugger jeans and a leather belt with three rows of silver studs. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and shaved my legs. Kumiko was already with my sister so I didn't need to worry about her now. I walked down the stairs and Souta was laying on the couch watching tv.

"Morning Souta." I sang in a very happy voice, it felt like the old days to me. But he just slightly turned his head and glarred at me before returning to watching some pointless show on mtv.

I sighed and grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and walked back up to bedroom.

I turned on my computer and looked at clothes online from made and hot topic. It was soo boring to look at clothes that you knoew you could NEVER afford now since you have a baby and hospital bills to pay for. Kagome sighed. This was a waste of her life. So she got off the computer and put on her black etnies with the purple E and went outside, but before she said goodbye to Souta and intern she got a glare. She pulled ehr cd player out of her backpac and decided to listen to some music.

_"Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
I take what I want  
Take what I need  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me_

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care

No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
They got nothing to say

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care, now I don't care

I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care "

Kagome turned off her cd player and put it back in her backac adn walked intot he school yard.

There was only a half day today since it was the last game of the season and we were playing the best of the best team in football.

The day was a drag and we didn't get to eat lunch untill 12:00 that day. "stupid mother fuckers..." Kagome muttered to herself and she stoop very immpatiantly in the lunch line.

Then Kikyou and her snotty friends walked up to me.

Kikyou scanned me and said, "Put on a few pounds after the baby didn't you Higurashi?"

Kikyou and me were never very tight friends, but she was never mean to me.

"Are you trying to call me fat Kikyou? Because if you are, then just say it."

"Well I'm just trying to say, Kouga likes his girls nice and thin like me. Not like you." Kikyou said with a smirk.

"What the fuck are talking about...?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said and her 'posse' of cheerleaders walked away while laughing.

I bought a bag of Doritos and sat down at a table next to Inuyasha, "Kikyou's a bitch." I said he looked at me for a moment and then laughed, "You just figured that out?"

I looked at him and said, "You thought she was a bitch even when you two were going out?"

"Yeah... didn't everyone?"

"No."

Then someone said soemthing over the P.A. system saying that if you wanted to leave now you can, or you could stay after and watch the big game.

Me and Inuyasha walked out into the back to watch the game.The cheerleaders were already cheering, exept Kikyou wasn't there. Inuyasha noticed too adn I said, "Maybe someone's mugging her." He smiled, "I hope so."

We walked around for awhile and then we seen two people making out under the bleechers. I thought they looked familiar so we walked over.

It was Kouga and Kikyou.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

They looked at me. Kikyou with a smirk and kouga not knowing what to say.

"How the fuck could you do this to me Kouga? I'm the mother of your child. And then you pass me off to fuck with a whore like this?"

He looked really confussed about what to say. But finally said, "Kagome.. It was nine months of you not being about the have sex or do any fun things like drugs or that kinnda stuff... I needed someone. And Kikyou came along and I knew that you and Inuyasha had been hanging out alot and she was feeling lonely too since Inuyasha made a promise to you..."

"So this was still going on when... you and Yash were still together..?" I asked Kikyou.

Her smirk faded away... "Yes. And I never was dating Aaron. I just needed a cover-up boyfriend..."

I was angry that Kouga would do this to me. Angry that Kikyou would treat Inuyasha like that. He's been through more shit that anyone and deserves to be treated better. I was now angry that Kumiko would grow up and not have a father. I was angry that this all went on behind our backs and we never even knew it.

"Well...I hope you two will be happy together. And Kouga... If you ever try to speak to me again, I'll shoot your fucken balls off."

With that, I turned to walk away but then turned back around and punched Kikyou square in the nose. Smiling I said, "That feels much better." and walked away.

Inuyasha stayed at Grabbed Kouga by the front of his shirt and held him close to his face, "If I ever even see you throw one glance to kagome, one glance, I'll kill you. And threw Kouga down. "What the fuck your suppost to me a man, stand up." He said. Kouga stood back upa dn Inuyasha pushed him back over again, and kicked him in the side and walked away.

Inuyasha then ran to catch up with me. I was already walking down the road smoking away my cigarettes and crying. When I heard Inuyasha I stopped crying and looked up at him and smiled. "hey Yash I got some cash how about we go get Sango and Miroku and so fucked up tongiht. We can buy some weed, and lots of Vodka."

"No... I rather just, sit home..." He said. My smile faded, he was bying my act as much as I was...which, I wasn't.

I started crying again and we hugged for awhile untill the tears couldn't come anymore. We started walking again and Inuyasha walked me to my house and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He left and started walking back to his house. I watched untill he was out of site.

So much for my happy ending...


	13. You wont get to see the tears I cry

**- ahem - thankies to everyone thats been giving me suggestions. And im changing the name of my other story to What you don't see. I'm sure when im gunna change it, cuz im really lazy.**

**Thanks for revewing- -**

**LouderThanALullaby**** : _Rue? _are you friken kidding me. lol. thats fucked up.**

**VampireGoth **

**moongoddess07**

**punkgoddess**

**bryanne : lol, you sure are enthusiastic but thats a good thing.**

**and just to let you guys no, the last chapter had lots of typos in it, adn im sorry but i hope it was still readable. im not very good at proofreading or whatever the hell its called.**

It was Friday. I hadn't gone to school the rest of that week because of stupid Kouga. And all day today i've been avoiding him. I caught him looking at me today, and i knew if Inuyasha knew that then he'd probably kill Kouga then and there.

But then the next week on Monday, I found out something that broke my heart.

Kouga was at a party over the weekend. Amazingly he wasn't drunk, but was driving home some of his drunk buddies... Kouga ended up getting in a car accident. His car was hit by a few drunk ninth graders who deicided to crash the party and weren't old enough to drive anyway. Kouga died instantly and so did the three drunk friends in his car.

I went to his funeral and said a prayer. I didn't shed a tear in front of all his family and friends, but i did when i went back home. It's still unbeleivable. To have someone you love die.

**short yes i know. But im kinnda tired and i have really nothing to write about and i rather read other peoples fics than write my own. And i think is aid that before but i dont care.**

**reveiw and let me know how it is so far pplleeaassee?**


	14. Moving on and Moving up

Kagome just sat there.

On her bed all alone.

Her beautiful face was stained with tears,

and black eyeliner running down her face

Today was the day that marked Kouga had been dead for exactly one year.

Kagome's baby, Kumiko, was getting more beautiful and older by the second. and Kagome had worked off her "extra weight" she gained during the pregnancy. Even though Inuyasha told her that she didn't need too. Kagome was now in 12th grade and would graduate from school in a few weeks with the rest of her friends.

But she wasn't sure exactly what she would do with the rest of her life. After school got out.

Kagome's older sister, remember, KiYomii. Had moved to Japan after her and Sesshomaru broke up, and she took their baby sisters with her.

Kagome occasionally got a phone call or a letter from her, but it was rare.

Souta got over his whole "I-hate-you-Kagome-so-much-because-you-are-such-a-slut-and-a-dumb-fuck-for-not-using-protection" stage, and he LOVED Kumiko.

Kagome's mother and her pimp moved out to go and live somewhere... somewhere? She didn't even remember where they said they were going. She was too busy watching Degrassi on tv the day they left.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat on my bed and just stared into space. Thinking.

Then my alarm clock went off.

6:01 in the morning

God damn it...

I stood up and dragged myself out of my bedroom and down the hall, to the room that used to be KiYomii's.

I was wearing black bootie shorts that said "Bite me" on the butt, and a black tank top that said "Fallen Angel" in white lettering, my hair also looked like shit and i had a hangover from Hell.

I opend the door and smiled.

I guess I forgot to mention something as well. KiYomii married Sango's older brother, Kody. And since Sango lived with her brother, and her brother moved to Japan with his wife, instead of Sango living all alone in a trailer I told her to bring her ass over hear and she could just take KiYomii's room.

Sango re did the room to her own liking.

Painted the walls white, put in wood floor, brought her wooden dresser, her wooden bed with the king sized matress, and her wooden vanity, White blankets and pillows. Her room was very beautiful and mature looking. But there was so much white it blinded me for a second, i was too used to my black and red room.

Miroku lie there in Sango's bed, with sango leaning her head on his chest.

"WAAAKE UP MY BEAUTIFUL SEX BUNNIES!" I yelled and jumped on the bed.

Sango screamed and Miroku fell off the bed.

"What the fuck do you want..." Sango growned as she layed back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"We gotta go to school so we can learn!" I said in a very fake happy voice.

"nooo..." Sango whined.

Miroku fell asleep on the floor where he had fallen.

I bent half way off he bed so that my face was directly in front of his and poked his stomache.

"Poke."

After 20 minutes of the sex bunnies, Sango and Miroku, bitching that they didn't wanna go to school, i motivated them tog et their asses moving.

**IM STOPPING THERE. Im so fucken tired, and im depressed. Thats why i haven't updated in awhile. sorry.**

**ToXic**


	15. Rock Against Bush

**I love all you guys and i hope everyones still reading it. i haven't updated in idk a week or two? oh well who cares, as long as i update. I got over my depression pretty quick, i dunno like a week after we broke up hehe. but then i wasn't home for awhile. End of summer partys hah, i love em.**

**Chapter 13-**

**MalevolentMurder **

**moongoddess07**

**SweetBloodedVampire - yes, you may kill Kikyou**

**Chapter 14-**

**matt - that sucks... im sorry.**

**jessie - sweet. its awsome. luv ya too**

**Superstitious - i didn't come up with the name for the baby. ((its still sweet though)) MalevolentMurder came up with it.**

**MalevolentMurder - hehe, Superstitious likes the baby name you gave me. You 20 lb tub of vanilla ice cream helped sooth my pain. lol. Thank yous for letting my barrow you dragon Aroth::gives him bad: tear, we bonded. lol. love and peace. yeah dude.**

**Chapter 15-**

**oh wait... this is chapter 15. damn it i was on a roll. PLEASE review.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Sango's POV**

Monday.

Good God, I hate Mondays.

Kagome dragged me out of my nice comfy bed and threw me into the bathroom. I took a shower and came out in a towel. As soon as i walked out Kagome threw Miroku into the bathroom. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that said Element across it in pink, nice fitting light blue jeans, a lime green bra and a lime green thong, black and white checkered socks that went up to my knees, and for shoes- pink high top converse all star. Kagome left the room so i could get changed.

**With Kagome**

I closed the door to Sango's room and walked down the hall to mine. I stepped into my bathroom to take a shower. I came out and went over to my closet. I pulled out baggy black pants, a black tank top that says "Dickies" in white lettering, a pink bra, purple and black stripped thong, my black zip up hoodie that say "Rock Against Bush" in red on the back. I brushed and blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, ran down the stairs, and got my skate board out of the garage. The one that said "Kouga and Kagome Forever", and broke it in half. I tossed it in the trash and went back inside. I had just forgot about it until this morning, I wanted everything that reminded me of Kouga outta my life. Pictures, gifts. Everything. Souta was lieing on the couch being lazy watching Viva La Bam on MTV. I rolled my eyes, he's so fucken lazy. I went into the kitchen and started making some pancakes fro breakfast for everyone. It was only like 6:30 we had a half hour until school started still.

**Back with Sango**

I was brushing my hair when Miroku came out of the bathroom wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a red t-shir that said "The Used" in black letters and the back said "In Love and Death" His hair wasn't pulled back, it was down and straight and was right below his chin. He looked pretty good.

"I like it." I smiled.

He smiled too and came up and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and my smile grew. Gods, alot of smiling but i can't help it when i'm with him. His chin resten on top of my head and his arms were around my stomache.

" Sango, I love you so much."

"I love you too Miroku."

Then, to ruin the moment, Kagome yelled as loud as she could. "Breakfast is ready you free loaders!" up the stairs.

sigh. i looked up at mirokua dn he smiled, "Lets go before she drags up down the stairs."

We ate the pancakes, against our will. Usually the only thing Kagome can cook is instant ramen and hamburger helper. ((thats all i can make... shut up))

But it was pretty good. Souta passed muttering something about he'd rather quite smoking crack then eat Kagome's cooking. She glared and he glared back until he went upstairs to his room.

We got up and threw out paper plates and plastic silverware away then headed out the door to Miroku's beat up piece of shit car.

"Damn Roku when are you gunna get a knew car?" Kagome asked as she tried closing the door in the backseat.

"Whenever I win the lottery." He said while liting a cigarette.

He took a few hits and offered it to me. I took a hit and handed it back to Miroku.

"Eh, why didn'y tell me you were wearing lip gloss." He muttered and spit out the window. I rolled my eyes and looked at the things that passed me by.

Damn, the place we live in is so beat up. Cracked streats, beat up homes, 13 year olds selling drugs, people shooting eachother right on the sidewalk, crack whores, people getting mugged, abusive parents, hookers, pimps. I seen all this stuff every day of my life whenever i have to go anywhere because it's everywhere. It's depressing. I hope i don't end up like any of them. But its not a choice...

Then we were at te school. we got out grabbed our bags and walked up to the school.

**eight hours later**

**Kagome's POV**

the final bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class room. I walked alone down the hall down to Sango's locker.

She was punching it and yelling randon cuss words hear and here and everyone that looked at her starnge she also cussed at.

"PMS sweety pie?" i asked her as i leaned against the locker next to her.

"Yes. I started during third hour and it seems like everyone-" she glared at the locker, "and everything is trying to piss me off."

Then Miroku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

_I remember when Kouga used to do that_

Sango screamed and shoved the person who was holding her.

"God damn it Sango, chill out it's just me." Miroku said while picking himself up off the floor.

"ohh Miroku. It's just you im sorry."

He smiled and kissed her lips. She turned around and punched her locker one last time. "Let's get outa here."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gunna walked over to Kagura's house so I can pick up Kumiko." I said.

"Alright Kaggy." Sango smiled. She is the ONLY one aloud to call me that, "We'll see you back at the house" She said and kissed me cheek. She's a very touchy feely kinnda person, but i dont mind. It's just Sango, my best friend in the world.

**Sango's POV**

Miroku and I walked out of the school and I asked if I could drive.

"Please Miroku, I've never owned a car and I haven't drove one in over a year. I REALLY want to."

He sighed, what the worse that could happen, its already a piece of shit, "alright but be careful."

We jumped in the car and i threw i the car keys. Miroku buckled up and looked like he was praying. I smirked and floored it.

By this point Miroku was holding onto his seatbelt for dear life and was making a horrified face. And we weren't even outta the parking lot yet. I sped allt he way to Kagome's house. When I stopped Miroku slid off the seat and onto the floor. Kinnda like somehing you'd see on a cartoon. He fell outta the car and just layed on the grass for a few minutes.

"You... are NEVER driving again you PsychoSango." he finally said.

I started laughing evily and said, "whatever babe." and tossed him the car keys.

**- - - - How was it...?**


	16. Pretty Blondes and Reefer

**(( Lol, I am sitting here at five in the morning listening to Green Day sing "We are the Champions" and it's amazing lol. It's weird how EVERY song they sing is good, none of them suck. And I used to think this song was a little dorky but then i heard Green Day sing it during live 8, and i was like "woah. Sweet." WELL anyways, it inspired me. hehe, just kidding. and i have pms so don't fuck with me. Enough of my babble, enjoy andPLEASE REVIEW enjoy ;D ))**

**Kagomes Pov**

Kagura usually watched Kumiko when I was at school. She graduated last year and just said "to hell with it all" and decided not to do anything with her life. She didn't apply to any colledges, claiming she'd rather spend her money on something useful like pot or alcohol, and working at the local Krogers on the weekends.

She lives at the same trailer park Sango used to live in, and the same one Miroku still lives in with his parents and younger sister.

I walked inside and seen she was sitting in a foldable chair feeding Kumiko. Kagura looked up and smiled, "Hey Kag, how's it goin?"

"Alright..." Then i looked down at Kumiko, "Hi sweety ready to go home?" she just giggle. She wasn't old enough to talk yet, Hell she was barely even a year old. Kagura kissed her forehead and handed her to me.

Then a boy walked out of the bedroom. He was tall, taller than myself. Red hair pulled back with black streaks, beautiful green eyes and he was kinnda hott even though he looked kinnda young. The boy was wearing Baggy black pants, a baggy black skateboard shir that said Bam Skateboard Projects in hott pink, and he had black vans with a red v on his feet.

"Ohh, Kagome, before you leave I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Shippou, he still goes to you're school." Kagura said.

"Shippou. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here Kagome." He said and shook my hand. Then I noticed the black on his nails.

"I've never heard about you before, and I know all the seniours." I said.

"Probably because I'm only in 10th grade."

"ooh..."

He nodded, there was a moment of akward silence between the three of us. Then I said, "Well I better get going, nice to meet you Shippou. Bye Kagura I'll drop her off again tomarrow."

I jumped down from the trailer while carefully holding the baby. As I walked down the street Kumiko started to cry,and a car passed me with the radio blarring. I could tell by the beat what the song was. God is a DJ by pink.

Once the car passed I started to slowly sing the song to Kumiko so that maybe it would stop her from crying.

"I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high

Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes

Now I see the world as a candy store

With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore

Like Mommy I love you

Daddy I hate you

Brother I need you

Lover, hey "Fuck you"

I can see everything here with my third eye

Like the blue in the sky"

As soon as I finished that line Kumiko had fallen asleep and i was on our street.

I smiled. Lifes pretty good. A farely big house, not a very nice one, but it was all payed off. I have a beautiful daughter. My brother loves me again, along with my baby. My best friend lives with me and is helping me raise her.

I unlocked the door and walked in. Souta was on the couch making out with some pretty blonde girl, wearing a pink tanktop that showed her stomache and wearing ass-tight light blue jeans and showed off her pink thong.

"If your gunna fuck use a condom and please not on the couch." I muttered and walked up the stairs while still holding Kumiko.

I gave up on trying to make Souta turn out better than me and my sister did. It was pointless. He did whatever the fuck he wanted to and didn't listen when people tryed to tell him what to do.

I opend the door to my bedroom and placed Kumiko in her crib. I had bought a new one to match my bedroom a few days ago. It was black and red and matched perfectly.

I walked down the hallway to Sango's bedroom. Again, I was partially blinded for a moment. She was sitting on her bed with Miroku asleep in her lap. She had on a pair of reading glasses with her hair pulled back in a messy way and was writting some thing in a notebook. Sango looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Babe. C' mon in."

I stepped in and sat down on a white chair by her bed.

"Watchya writting?" I asked.

"The notes for a song Miroku wrote. It's really good. We were working on the beat a little bit ago but then he fell asleep." She laughed slightly, "Here read it, I didn't know he was so talented." She tossed me the note book. Yupp, it was Miroku's handwritting. It was the hardest to read.

I looked up at Sango, "I'll _try_ to read it."

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' _

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. _

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, _

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me _

_If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange _

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad _

_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty _

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She'll never notice me _

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling _

_Creamin' over tough guys _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in her eyes _

_She likes 'em with a mustache _

_Racetrack season pass _

_Drivin' in a Trans-Am _

_Does a mullet make a man? _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She's lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want _

_There she goes again _

_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair _

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated _

_All I wanted was to see her naked _

_Now I am watchin' wrestling _

_Tryin' to be a tough guy _

_Listenin' to rap metal _

_Turntables in my eyes _

_I can't grow a mustache _

_And I ain't got no season pass _

_All I got's a moped...moped...moped... _

_It's like a bad movie _

_She is lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want X8 _

"wow, it's awsome." I giggled, " kinnda funny too... So who's Nona, anyway?" I asked.

"No idea, but don't you think it kindna sounds like me though?" She asked and smiled cutely.

It did, Sango had a nose ring, wore fishnets, we even tried dred locks a few times, listens to rap metal, watches wrestling ALL the time, she likes godsmack and, of course, reefer. The whole "wanted to see her naked" thing, sounded totally like Miroku.

"All this talk about pot makes me crazy, i got some in my bowl lets light it up."

"Ohh... I'm gunna stop smoking pot."

Sango looked shocked " But... but... why! You were my pot buddy Kagome. And you were the one that got me to smoke my first joint." She pouted.

"No.. Sango, it was the other way around. You got me into pot, The first time you smoked it you were with your mom and her friend."

"Ohh yeaah... Well, Kagome. Please?"

"No, I have a baby now Sango. I need to start thinking about things I do."

"Ugh... fine be boring." She said and giggled.

"I will." I said while standing up. I smiled, "You have fun with your pot, I'm gunna go refresh my memory with an old friend."

"Who?"  
"My bass."

I left her room just as she was filling the bowl with weed, as i was about to step into my room i heard, "Damn it! Where's my lighter."

I snickered quietly to myself. I had snatched it before i left. She has a bazillion she wont miss it that bad.

I peeked over the railing to look downstairs. Souta wasn't down there so I went up to the door next to my room and heard him and that blondie in his room.

"eww..." I said quietly to myself. I went into my own bedroom and started looking through the closit and then I found it. My old bass. It's purple and black and i had it sighned by Mike Dirnt, the bass player for green day. I got it signed by him awhile back at a concert when I was 14 and Inuyasha got his guitar signed by Billie Joe. That's when we were really into the idea of being famous punk rockers like Green Day. We were so stupid at that age.

I'll be turning 19 in August. Damn I feel so... old? And I don't know why. Sango is already 19, and so is Inuyasha. And if Kouga was still alive he'd be turning 20 July. The thought of Kouga still almost brings me to tears. But enough about him.

I sat down on my matress and started playing a few easy songs that i remembered, then i did song harder ones. Then I started thinking, what if... we got the band back together. We'd kick ass. But it wouldn't be anything serious, just to play around and to keep everyone in touch once school got out. Which after this week it would be.

Then I started singing a slow song and playing along with it.

It sounded pretty good, but not that good because it was just the bass playing... oh well. I put my bass in the corner of my room and took a quick look at Kumiko. Still asleep. I left my room and went down stairs. There was Sango, Miroku, and Souta pigging out on ramen, chips, popsicles, pizza and other junk food. Blondie was on the couch eating a popsicle and starring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Souta was laying on the floor next to her and Sango and Miroku were sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Obviously, they were all high. And if they're pigging out didn't give it away they're eyes did. Damn. I miss it.

"Guys, I think im gunna go over to Inuyasha's, k?" They didn't respond.

I walked back up to my room and got Kumiko. Then i went down stairs and walked to Inuyasha's house a few blocks away. When I got there i knocked and Inuyasha came a minute later Inuyasha came to the door. He smiled and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." He said with a smile.

"I know, I've missed you."

Then he bent down and whispered something in the babys' ear and kissed her forehead. I looked at him funny and said, "she can't understand you anyway"

"That's okay. It was out little secret." He said and let me inside. His mom was sitting at the table with her head down and she was crying and holding a beer bottle. Sesshomaru was over in the corner cleaning up beer bottles by the couch, there was also broken pieces too.

Inuyasha whispered in my ear, "Her boyfriend left her a few days ago and shes been crying and drinking since. She's thrown a few tantrums and broke everything that was glass in the house and then started throwing beer bottles. Sesshomaru moved back in here to help her out and everything since she doesn't even like me and loves him."

"ohh..." I said and held Kumiko a little closer to me. Then I handed her to Inuyasha and walked over to his mother. I bent down and put my arm around her shoulders.

"How are you today Ms. ----." I asked her (( i'm not good with names, i'm even worse with last names. ))

"She sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm alright Kagome dear. I heard about the baby, congradulations."

She always had a likeing to me and i'm not sure why. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Alright Kagome dear, come over anytime you'd like." she said and started drinking another beer.

Then I walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha and I walked upstairs to his bed room. Once he closed the door he handed me Kumiko and I set her in the little crib in the corner. Inuyasha bought it because after Kouga died I slept over here alot.

Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed my neck a couple of times and then rested his chin on my shoulder as we both starred at Kumiko, thinking.

Am I falling for Inuyasha?

He let go and turned to his radio and pushed play. It was Right There In My Arms, By H.I.M.

"I love this song." I said quietly.

"Me too."

Then Inuyasha pulled me down onto his couch/bed thingy and i slightly screamed.

"Yash! Get offa me." I giggled out. He was now on top of me and hugging me like if he let go i'd disapear.

"No... I don't wanna lose you."

"I'm not gunna be goin anywhere."

Then he looked up at me and we just stared for awhile the whole time he was moving closer to my lips.

We kissed. Then he deepend it.

"Kagome... I love you."


	17. Shippou

Kagome just starred at Inuyasha.

"What?"

Inuyasha rested his chan on top of her head and gave it a kiss. Her hair smelled like shampoo.

"I love you." he said again.

Inuyasha, _loved _her? As more than a friend? She wondered how long he'd felt like this?

"Kagome...?" He said.

When she didn't respond, he looked at her face.

She was crying.

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked.

she sobbed and hugged him.

"I love you too." She cried into his long black hair.

"Then why in the Hell are you crying?" He asked and laughed a little. He was totally confused.

"Because I don't wanna get hurt anymore."

"Have I ever hurt you?"

"...no."

"And I never will. I swear."

He then leaned down and kissed her. She tasted of warm tears. And the tears were still coming. He looked at her and smiled, "Kagome stop crying. Please." She smiled at him and wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

Inuyasha layed down on the couch and Kagome rested on his chest.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha said, "Kagome, i was just thinkin about somthing. You're probably my only true friend."

Kagome gave him an odd look, "Thats not true. Miroku, Sango, Kagura, and Sesshomaru love you too. And those one people you hung around at school. The vampire kinnda-ish people."

Kagome had been to one of their houses before with Inuyasha and the rest of those people were there too. Kagome ended up leaving cause she wasn't really into that whole thing, but Inuyasha stayed.

He laughed. "Kagome those are just high school friends. I ment someone who i can tell anything to and all that shit. And i'll still be friends with after school. You're the only one."

She smiled. Awsome.

The snuggled into his chest.

He smelled like pot.

"Pot?" Kagome said aloud.

"Yeah, I smoked a bowl earlier. Not a big deal."

"Only one bowl?"

"And a few j's." He said and smiled.

Kagome didn't. She wished being able to have fun and party with her friends. But she can't now. She's gotta be responsible. She's got a baby.

Kagome sighed. "Sometimes I wish I never had Kumiko, and I know it's a horrible thing to say and i love her soo much. But I miss being able to be stupid with you guys."

"Kagome, you can still smoke pot and everything. Just not when she's around. Alot of people do when they're still pregnant. Hell, my mom did but I turned out alright."

She gave him an odd look and started laughing.

"Okay, maybe not completely alright. But you get what I mean." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I do not wanna go to school tomarrow." Kagome said.

"Well, it'll be Tuesday. That means four more days left of school. And they're only half days because of exams."

"yeah. But then we have to waste our Saturday going back there for graduation."

**i was gunna stop there, but it was too short.**

**: Back at Kagura's house. Shippou's POV :**

After Kagome left me and Kagura went back into her bedroom and smoked some pot. Her bedroom was the only room in the trailer except for the bathroom. She lived with her younger sister Kanna who was in 6th grade. She was out on the couch watching tv.

"So what do you think of Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"She seems alright." I said while trying to hold the smoke in, but failed and let out a slight cough.

My names Shippou. Im 16 years old and a tenth grader. I also live in this trailer park with my abusive mother. ((A/N: alot of people live there. haha, i miss it ( ))

I don't really remember how me and Kagura met, but it was a few years ago when she first moved into here with her dad and little sister after her mother left them. At the time, I was probably 13 or 14 and had sorta a crush on her. Now we're just really great friends. We had our drunken kisses and everything but I guess nothing really serious. Kagura's dad left them too about a year ago when Kagura was 18. But her dad sucked anyway.

"So Shippou... any new girls I should know about?" Kagura joked. She was the only one that knew so far.

I don't think I ever even thought of girls since I stopped crushing over Kagura back then.

And a few weeks ago I told her that I think I'm gay. Since she was pretty much the only chick friend I had, I knew she wouldn't be like 'eww get away from me' like my guy friends would.

"No. And there's no new guys either." I said, and sighed a little.

"Aww, Ship if it makes you feel any better... I haven't met any new guys either." She said while being all smiley and i too, smiled.

A few hours later I left Kagura's trailer and walked around a little bit before I got to my mothers and my trailer.

I walked inside. It was small. The room you walked into was small. It has a beat up couch thats obviously been through Hell, a small refridgerator in the corner, a microwave on top, a washing machine, one of those plastic fold up tables with two metal foldable chairs, and a small black and white tv. The door to the little bathroom is just an entree way with a sheet over it and the same with the only other room. My mothers room. The only think in there was her bed and a punch of piled up cardboard boxes.

I sleep on the couch and all my crap is in boxes that are piled up next to the washing machine.

I stepped inside and smelled the house. It smelled as it always did. Like cigarettes and my mothers cheap perfume.

But, somehow, I loved the intoxicating smell.

I walked over to one of the boxes in the corner of the room labeled, "cds and crap" on the sie with a sharpie marker. I pulled out my head phone and looked through my cd case. I decided to listen to my slipknot cd.

I walked around the house while slightly banging my head and lip singing the lyrics. (( haha dont you love that? )) I opend another small cardboard box that was on top of the microwave and pulled out cracked bowl, a fork, and a package of easy-mac. I walked into the bathroom and filled the bowl with water and put the noodles in the bowl. I stared at it while it warmed up in the microwave.

I put away my headphones just as the microwave beeped. I sat down on the couch and watched tv. I was watching something about green day on vh1 where they were playing some of their very old songs. When of my personal favorites came on.

Paper Lanterns.

Less than an hour later my mother came home. When she stumbled intot he house it was around midnight. She just glared at me and actually managed to ger herself into her bedroom. I shook my head. This happend too often.

----------

**haha, well im really tired so im stoppin there. its about four in the a.m. and i have to be gettin up early to babysit. Well I have something to tell anybody that really gives a fuck. I think im in love. yeah yeah. it sounds really gay and everything but im serious, i never felt like this. i got alot on my mind and all so yeah... i'll update probably sometime this week, but lately i've been more focuse with my guitar. nighty night. : kisses : (( hehe ))**


	18. She Was Just Too Cute

**GAH! being all smiley makes my face hurt! **

**Reveiws chapter 17--**

**MalevolentMurder - teehee, i love you too! and no no no, im not gunna turn into one of those god awful girls that are like, "oooh mii gah! he's like my soul mate!" lol, it drives me crazy when people do that. Sweetness dude! Surfin sounds like fun. ha ha. and "this guy" is my ex boyfriend. ya know? the one who broke my black wittle emo heart? and i donno, we've just been hanging out lately and we're goin to the movies this weekend together... so i donno. **

**Leigh- well thank you m'dear! haha, i know im such a dork. Very happy you like it. over joyed. teehee**

**darkhanyougrl - D (( im smiling at you! ahah, i barely ever smile you should be happy.)) no that was a lie, i've smiled alot today but still be happy.**

**punkgoddess- updated. ) now you go and update too. please? and idc what fic it is i like em all D**

**dont-shoot-  updated. now you go and review again. )**

**Gothic Babe 003- im glad you like it. you're not to involved, dont worry. name's ben.**

**Buki- yes i picture her bass very hott. details? lol. we can chat about it sometime online if youd like. But i kinnda explained most of it to MaleVolentMurder and im too fucking lazy to re type it**

**i think i might of forgot a few people but thats okay i guess. i'll get u in the next chap.**

**wow im a dork. 8-) a slightly depressed dork. WELL if you wanna IM me sometime on aol, my screen name is TeenAngstBullet ((and i swear to god this is the last time i chage my screen name lol)) anyway... why are you still listening to me? read the chapter. its good for you )**

**Monday night 12:48 pm**

**Miroku's POV**

"Bye Sango." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She was halfway asleep on the floor behind the couch. She sat up and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Bye Miroku. I love you." She yawned and walked up the stairs. "I love you too..." I said, even though doubted she heard me since she was already half way up the stairs. I took one last glance at the couch with Souta and the blonde chick who's name i never found out. They were passed out on top of eachother.

I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter and left. It took my about five minutes to start up my piece of shit car and then was on my home to the good ol' trailer park. :)

I live there with my mom, dad, and little sister. Its actually kinnda sad to live with your parents when you're almost 20 years old. But i love my sister and don't wanna leave her or my mother alone with my father. I pulled into the drive way and parked my car behind my mothers equaly as fucked as mine, car and my fathers junky reddish rusted truck. I love my mother and 6 year old sister, Rin. But my fathers' always bitching at me and i've hated him as long as i can remember. I walked inside the extremly small trailer and looked around. Rin was sitting on the floor in front of the tv and i guess my parents were both asleep.

"Rin what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you..." She said and I thought she was going to cry. I walked to her and picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright alright. Lets go to bed now." i said and she smiled at me.

We have to share a bedroom since there isn't really enough room for us both to have the same. The walls had white wall paper and some spots had little pink flowers. My bed was over in a corner and had black blankets, pillows, ect... and Rin's bed was a smaller one in the corner with pink blankets and such. She had a whiney the pooh doll also on her bed. I remember when I bought that for her a few weeks after she was born. But i doubt she remembered that.

I tucked Rin into her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Roku..." She yawned. I smiled to myslef and fell asleep in my bed. She was just too cute.

**Later**

I woke up and took a look at my cell phone. It was vibrating. "What...?" I said in a very scratchy voice, in to the phone.

"Dude...I NEED to talk to you."

"Inuyasha? What time is it?"

"Its exactly... 5:48 in the morning."

"Why the fuck are you calling my so early?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"I already said... I need to talk to you. And I needed to before Kagome woke up."

"Kags over there..? What do you want?"

"I think I'm in love with her."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Let me guess, you told her."

"Yes."

"You idiot. Don't tell her it again until you're for sure." I said and hung up. He's a great friend and all, but you shouldn't fucken call me when I haven't had my sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up around 6:30 in the morning after hitting snooze once or twice. Damn school. Rin wasn't in her bed so I got up and walked out of the room. She was sitting on floor in front of the tv watching cartoons and eating a bowl of coa coa puffs while singing along to sponge bob square pants. I sat down on the couch that was behind her and watched the cartoon with her for a few seconds and then went back into our bedroom to get dressed. Baggy blue jeans and a black H.I.M shirt I got from the concert last summer. When I came back out my mother was making scrambled eggs and humming softly. I walked over to her bent down adn gave her kiss on the cheek, "Morning mom." I didn't really ever notice how much taller than her I was.

"Good morning hun." She said and smiled. I smiled and took a seat at the table and watched my beautiful mother finish the breakfast. She handed me a small plate of eggs and an even smaller plate for herself. "Ya know ma, you really should be eating more." She just smiled and started eating.

I smiled at her and began to eat the food and when I was done sat up gave my mother a kiss and gave Rin a kiss.

I ran out the door since it was already 7:00 and I would definatley be late.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome.**

After Miroku hung up on me I couldn't fall back asleep. It didn't matter anyway. Kag would wake up in 12 minutes when the alarm went off.

**12 minutes later**

Kagome sat up and walked over to my closet and was looking through it. She pulled out a pink frilly mini skirt and gave me an odd look.

"Probably Kikyou's or Sango's." I said.

"Kikyou's." She said and kept looking through and she found a yellow tank top that said "Jesus is my Homeboy"

"This is Sango's." She said and smiled, "I always liked it."

I laughed. She was just too cute.

Kagome walked into my bathroom to take a shower and I just got dressed in my room. Baggy black pants with chains, black tshirt that said The Used on it. I sat down on the floor in front of a mirror and put on my eyeliner. Then after i finished kagome walked out. "We gotta bring Kumiko to Kagura's house before school starts."

So we left to bring beautiful Kumiko over to Kagura's.

**Miroku's POV**

The week passed and things were so crazy because of finals and such. And on Saturday we all came back for our graduation. It was a little emotional, almost everyone cried and were giving eachother hugs like there was no tomarrow. Even my eyes started to water during this one girls speech. And Kikyou gave Inuyasha a hug and kissed his cheek. And it was crazy to see all the cheerleaders giving the freaks, punks, goths, ect hugs. Half the cheer team came up to me and Sango, when we were trying to have some alone time to talk, to give us both hugs. And it seemed everyone was having that problem. But reputations didn't really matter anymore. I had applied to a few schools and was only accepted by a local one. Fuck it.

Two weeks after school got out I got a part time job at hot topic with Sango. But first I had to get a piercing. i got my lip pierced. Did you know that piercings are required to work there? I didn't. Sango already had her nose pierced so she was all set and so she took me to get my lip pierced because she said it would be "hott". It was a thin silver hoopish thingy on the side of my bottom lip. If you listen to my chemical romance, like frankies' lip ring? ya know? ...nevermind

I had also joined a band called Falling from Grace. (( i dont think thats an actual band... is it?))

I'm the lead singer and Inuyasha is the guitarist and back up singer. He had aleady been in the band for awhile and they were looking for a singer. This 10th grader named Shippou was the drummer, and some chick who had graduated a year before us is the bassist. Her name's Ayame, she's cute and has long curly red hair. Her ears are pierced all the way up both ears and so's her left eyebrow. She is a kick ass bass player. But we wanted Kagome to play, but she really hasn't been too much fun lately. She doesn't want to party anymore just because she has a baby. I kind of feel bad for her...

**-----------**

**Im Superly sorry i havent updated in awhile. I'll try my best to update soon, at least by next week.**


	19. AN UPDATE, FINALLY!

**Miroku's POV**

"Small, simple, safe price

Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets

This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals

And I am not afraid to die

I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight.

I want the pain of payment

What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts

Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted** fucks**

Would you be my little cut?

Would you be my thousand fucks?

And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid

To fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts

My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter

I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart

**Love is not like anything**

**Especially a fucking knife**

Look at me, you can tell

By the way I move and do my hair

Do you think that it's me or it's not me?

I don't even care

I'm alive

I don't smell

I'm the cleanest I have ever been.

I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)

Just look at me, look at me now

I'm a fake x4

Just look at me, look at me now

I'm a fake x4

Do I drink? Do I date?

I've got perfect placement all my ink

Satisfied, in your eyes

I'm the biggest fan I've got right now

I made sure, that I look how I wanted to look

The people around me, the people surround me

I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry (dry)

Just look at me, look at me now

I'm a fake x4

Just look at me, look at me now

I'm a fake x4

My stomach hurts now, and all tied off in lace

I pray, I beg for anything, to hit me in the face

and this sickness isn't me, and I pray to **fall from grace**

The last thing I see is feeling

And I'm telling you I'm a fake x4

And I'm telling you I'm a fake"

i spit a little after i finished singing/screaming. Practice has been getting a bit difficult. I'm trying my best at new things with my voice, im working on screaming and its been going pretty damn good. Falling From Grace kicks ass and everyone in town knows about us. We've been playing shows at bars and shit now. We'll be going on tour to play at other small places, skate parks, and bars like next week... fun. I then threw up little, and lit a cigarette. Jesus my fucking throat kills. I sat on the floor of Inuyasha gararge and watched Inuyasha for a few moments. It was strange how it seemed like everytime i seen him he looked a bit different. His bangs have grown out more and his hair is short to his shoulders and he flips his bangs to the sides and his hair always looks like he never combs it. which i doubt he does.. ((picture Gerard Ways hairs. lead singer of my chemical romance is ya didnt know.. i just have a hard time picturing guys with hair as long as inuyashas so i cut it))

Inuyasha moved his hair outa of his face and smiled at the girl standing in front of the garage door. she was cute. kind of short with long blonde hair with brown lowlights. Her name is ashley, and the young age of 15. she's been coming to see us practice for the last few weeks. She has a huge crush on shippou and Inuyasha. Obviously.

But Inuyasha never even thinks about being with toher girls since him and Kagome got together a few months ago. and shippou revealed to us all that he's "queer". im not making fun of gay people. thast the exact word he called himself.

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY im so very very very very very very very very VERY VERY very very multiplied by 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 S.O.R.R.Y! i just feel bad about not updating in like... a very long time. Please update to motivate me. boost my confidence. make me happy. i was planning on deleting this story but it people let me know that they still love it i'll continue.**

**hugs and kisses**

**brittany**


	20. NEW CHAPTER AGAIN!

ooookayyyyy if i get at least 4 reveiws, i'll continue the story. make me smile. and if you're reading this, thanks so much for not forgetting bout my stupid little fic.

i guess just review again and tell me if you like it or not. Im not very creative so i dont know what else im going to write about...

**Kagome's POV**

It's Friday morning, i looked at my cell phone. 11:36 am. I couldn't sleep all night because of... thinking. I'm going to go out tonight with my friends. I miss going to different druggies house's and different clubs. making out, fucking. I'm leaving Kumiko with Kagura. I stepped out of bed and pulled my messy hair back into a pony tail and grabbed the baby out of her crib. I was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tank top. I walked out of my room and down the stairs and out the front door. I walked down the cracked streets and passed the broken homes. I love this town. I love my neighborhood. Detroit really isn't as bad as most people think it is. Yeah, there is alot of deaths. But that's just in some parts.

I reached the trailer park and walked around for awhile and stood in front of the trailer me and my older sister used to live in with daddy. Well, until he got caught with drugs and then we had to go and live with our mother. I wonder where she is now. She never really told us. In a way, I kinnda miss her.

I walked to Kagura's house. she opend the door and invited me in. There was loud hard rock music playing. Shippou, the cute little 16 year old, was sitting on the beat up greenish couch in the corner smoking a huge fuckin blunt. Kagura took Kumiko from me and nodded her head towards shippou. I guess she wanted me to stay for awhile. She took the baby and layed her down to sleep in the back bedroom while shippou and i shared the weed.

"So you're Yash's girlfriend right?" he asked.

"Yeah.. How do you know Yash?"

"I'm the drummer in his band."

"ohhh. Yeah. he told me some little gay boy was in the band and that all the little girls from your school come to watch you play." I said and smiled. I hope he knew I ment it in a joking manner.

He laughed, "Yup that's me."

I looked him over. He looks like a little ol' emo boy. girl pants, a tight black D.A.R.E tshirt and black nailpolish and eyeliner. What a nice shirt to wear while you're smoking weed...

Kagura came out with a small plastic bag of cocaine.

she divided it into 3 sections.

"So Kaggy you're going out partying tonight?" She sorta yelled over the music.

"Yeah. Going out with all the homies like old times."

"Sounds like fun." she smiled.

"Yeah we're going to some 10th grade kids party. The kid's a total duche but there's suppose to be weed." I told her.

I took one last hit of the blunt and layed my head back for a minute.

Weed equals Love.

I thought that to myself for awhile.

Then i opend my eyes and everything was kind of... spiney and shit. just like the old days. I'm going to have so much fun tonight.


End file.
